Hidden Sun, Shattered Moon
by Luna25684
Summary: Hinata goes to Hogwarts with Naruto, Shikamaru, sasuke & Shino to learn about magic all the while trying to solve the mystery behind her past the the man that hunts her dreams as well as her connection with Naruto's father and the strangers surrounding her and Naruto. Bit of romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Sun,**

**Shattered Moon**

Summery: Hinata goes to Hogwarts with Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Shino to learn about magic and uncover the secrets of her past with the man that hunts her dreams as well as figuring out who Naruto's father is and her connection with him and the strange people around her.

"Review" normal people talk

_'Review' _people's thoughts

**Japanese words**

**Hai-** yes

**Oto-sama- **Father

**Kage-** shadow

**Hokage-** fire shadow

**Kanji- **Japanese letter/ writing system (i think)

* * *

Chapter 1: Dreams & Letters

**~*~Dream~*~**

_A figure stood in the silent night, dressed in a long, dark robe that covered the figure's entire being and had a hat much like that of the Kages, but it was black with the kanji of 2 on it._

_Two others accompanied the figure. Both were winged beasts that came up to the figures waist. The one on the left resembled a huge lion with enormous angelic white wings and chest plate of beaten metal, studded with an enormous red ruby in the middle and had a metal helmet-like thing on its head. The one on the right looked like a black panther with pointy ears and enlarged bark-blue, butterfly-like wings with blue spots on the edges. The creature had a blue gem in the middle of its forehead and another one placed in the silvery, butterfly armor of its chest._

_The figure seemed to be holding something in his hands, Hinata noticed, and tried to get a closer look. A toddler, she realized, wrapped in a blue blanket and had the symbol of w__hat looked to be a waxing crescent shaped moon in the middle of the little ones' chest. It glowed under the white light of the full moon that mirrored her own pupil less eyes, which were staring at Hinata._

_Hinata blinked and found herself as the toddler in the strong, yet gentle arms of the dark figure as she stared up at him. Even though a dark mist seemed to be covering the upper part of his face, she seemed to be staring right into his eyes. She felt enchanted by them and found herself trying to search his eyes, but for what, she didn't know._

_The dark haired man looked down at her and smiled: causing Hinata's heart to feel sudden warmness, as he got closer to the river._

_"Are you sure about this, ~?" asked a voice from the right as another figure in black robes and black Kage hat with the kanji of 4 on it, suddenly appeared out of the darkness shadows._

_The man gazed his eyes over to the newly arrived man in the same black clock and hat, but with the kanji 4 on it, as said man came closer to them and looked down at Hinata, giving her a good look at him._

_The man had spiky blond hair that hang low in front of his face and parsing sky-blue eyes that reminded Hinata of someone she once knew. Someone familiar, but she couldn't remember who it was. Though she knew that it was someone very important to her in some way and that this man, like the other, was very familiar to her. Like she'd knew him before... but where and how? She didn't know. _

_The man had an unhappy flown on his face._

_"It's the only way, Minato. You know that," the dark haired man replied._

_The man named Minato sighed. "I know, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. HE defiantly will not be so happy about this when he finds out. You putting her in such danger once again…"_

_The man smiled a little. "I know…"_

_"She won't remember, you know. She might even hate you for real this time."_

_"…I'm well prepared for that," replied the man as he reached out his hands, getting Hinata closer and closer to the river banks. "We'll meet again anyways. It's not like we have a choices really… And she has to remember me… she well know the truth once she is of the right age… the right age to go to Hogwarts… to find me. I well not make the same mistakes again. I promised…" and he placed her on the small bout and pushed her off. "Good luck, my dear little Hinata… remember…I'll always love you…" his voice ranged though to Hinata as she fell deeper and deeper into the cold, dark water._

_She reached out her tiny little hands at his fading figure. She tried to call out to him all the while crying, her heart acing as she longed for him. Longed to be in his warm light and comfort once again. Longed for her other half. Her **SUN**._

_And with that, she fell into the white light as the crescent moon symbol glowed with a bright silvery light and blinded her eyes of everything._

**~*~End Dream~*~**

Hinata wok up breathing heavily as sweats covered her body, or was it water?

_'A dream?'_ she thought. "But it felt so real."

Hinata got up and made her way to the bathroom to get cleaned up and get ready for breakfast, not seeing the silvery crescent shaped symbol that had appeared on her chest.

It was a hot and humid summer day in July as the 10-year-old, soon to be 11 in 5 months, girl stepped out of her room, dressed in a plane sky-blue shirt and a short, purple skirt with a sky-blue pants that past her knees just a bit, under it. Since it was to hot to even attempt to wear her jacket out today, Hinata decided to go with something else and had picked out the outfit that she was now wearing.

Hinata made her way to join her family in the dining hall. Once there, she took her seat on the right side of her father while her sister, Hanabi, set to his left. Their cousin, Neji, set next to Hanabi, sense he didn't like Hinata very much. Hinata began to eat along with the rest of her family in silence when a male branch member came in sometime later and bowed.

"Forgive me, Hiashi-sama, but the Hokage has requested to see Hinata-sama in his office," the branch member explained before leaving when Hiashi nodded his head.

Hinata looked at her Father. "Oto-sama?" she questioned shyly, but without her usual shattering.

Hiashi did not look at his daughter when he replied in a cold tone, his eyes closed, "You'd best not keep the Hokage waiting."

Hinata nodded. "Hai," she once again said without a hit of her usual shatter as she got up and quietly, but quickly, left the room.

**~*~Dream~*~**

_Naruto stood in the darkness of his mind as someone called out to him._

_"Naruto, Naruto," a gentle male voice whispered. "Come."_

_Bright, white light appeared and Naruto put a head up to block out the light._

_"Who's there?" Naruto yelled as he walked towards the light._

_"Come, Naruto. It's begun. Hurry, Naruto, Hurry. Come Naruto. Hurry."_

_Naruto ran towards the light and soon found a figure dressed in black with spiky blond hair, holding a black kage hat with the kanji of four on it._

_"Who's there?" Naruto asked. "Who are you?"_

_The man begins to turn around. "Protect," he began and Naruto could make out half his face._

_The man had long stripes of hair in front. But when he turned around to almost fully, he turned into a different person._

_This person was in Naruto's face, causing Naruto's head to slide back a bit at the sudden action. He had the same black clock as the man before, but he was wearing a black kage hat with the kanji 6 on it that blocked his upper face. He radiated off power and darkness that both scared and chilled Naruto to the core, to his soul. Naruto could feel the persons' red, demonic eyes staring him right in the eye. And he could feel how lonely it was. So lonely…_

_"Her …" this other person finished._

_"What?" Naruto asked. "I-I can't hear you." Naruto tried to stepped closer, but the wind blew hard and seemed to be pulling him back. But Naruto tried to fight it. "What? I can't hear you! Want are you saying? Hah!"_

_"…Protect her. Hurry. Wake up, Naruto, Wake up. Naruto. WAKE UP!"_

**~*~End Dream~*~**

"WAKE UP!"

Naruto bolted up right and crashed into someone's head, knocking the person over.

"Aww," Naruto said as he put his head on his bruised forehead.

"Stupid brat," the person murmured as he too, nearside his bruised head and got up. "You're to see the Hokage in his office at once." And the cat masked ANBU disappeared out the window, muttering and cursing as he went.

Naruto sweat dropped before pulling the covers over and got dress in his summer cloths, a white t-shirt and orange pants, before heading out. Along the way, he met with Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shino and they all walked together to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Hinata's head turned to the Hokage Monument and she looked at all the Hokages when her eyes landed on the last one. The 4th Hokage, and she gasped.

"Impossible," she whispered though her hands that had covered her mouth, thinking back to the blond haired man in her dream.

She then jumped when she felt someone's hand on her left shoulder and looked back to find Naruto standing there, wearing a white shirt and orange pants that reached his knees and her eyes grew wide. Behind him were Shikamaru, Shino and Sasuke in their usual cloths.

"It is you, Hinata-chan," Naruto smiled at the frozen Hinata.

"Idiot, you startled her," Sasuke spoke up.

"Oh, did I scare you? Sorry," he apologized as he scratched his head while blushing. "I was just ceruse, since you don't usually dress like this, so I wanted to know if it's really you. Sorry."

Hinata shook her head and blushed. "It's okay, Naruto-kun," she whispered out.

"Well, you look nice in them."

Hinata went even redder as she stared at the ground. "T-thank you."

"Naruto we have to go. We can't keep the Hokage waiting," Shikamaru called out and Hinata's head went up.

"You're going to see Hokage-sama?" she asked in a quite whisper.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied. "All of us were asked to go meet him at the tower for some reason. And we all kinda didn't get to finish our breakfast. Why? Where you asked to go see him too, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded.

"Well then, let's go! Time are wasting, people," he shouted as he took lead to the tower while everyone joined him.

Hinata walked up beside Naruto, but looked one last time at the head of the 4th Hokage. _'Namikaze Minato,'_ she thought as she looked at him, then back to Naruto before staring in the direction of the Hokage tower and her eyes narrowed a bit. _'Was it really just a dream?'_ she wondered.

* * *

The kids entered the Hokage's office to find their aged old Kage seating behind his desk, trying to levy the humongous amount of paperwork stacked on his desk, all the while muttering curses to himself.

Naruto shouted, "Hai ya, Jiji!"

The 3rd looked up and smiled, glade to get his mind off of the dreaded paperwork. "Naruto," the old man greeted. "Children."

"Hokage-sama," the remaining children bowed.

"Sorry to have interrupted your breakfast and calling you here so early in the day," the 3rd apologized. "However, there is something argent that must be taken care of at once. Something that involves you five."

Sarutobi looked at the children seriously as he pushed five yellowish envelopes to the kids that had lined up in front of his desk. Each envelope had a child's name and address on it and the children picked up the one that belonged to them.

The envelope was thick and heavily. Made of yellowish parchment and the address were written in emerald ink. They turned it to the front to find a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms that included a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

Hinata traced over it as she felt that she had seen it before, this symbol, before opening the envelope and took out the letter and begins to read it with the others. It said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Dear Miss Hyuga /Mr. Uzumaki/Uchiha/Nara/Abarame

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Pleases find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no latter than July 31.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

The kids looked up once they were finished and looked at their Hokage, dumfounded.

Hinata's mind was racing as she recalled her dream. "Hogwarts," she whispered to herself as she bit down on her lip.

"Hokage-sama, what is the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto joined in. "What is this, old man?"

"That letter has been translated to Japanese for us to understand," Sarutobi whispered to himself.

"Hah?" the children questioned, confused.

The old Hokage sighed. "It is as it said," he begins. "This is an SSS-rank mission that has been placed upon all five of you if you so chooses to attend this school."

"What? What do you mean this is a mission?" Naruto questioned.

"If you chose to except, then your mission well be to go to this school and learn about "the Arts of Magic" and discover its world."

"Why us?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, why us?" Naruto repeated.

"Because you were the only ones to have receive the letters," Sarutobi told them. "Now then, your answer?"

"But what about the academy-" Shikamaru started.

"Think of this as extra training if you want, because you well be doing both things if you chose to except this invitation."

"I accept," Sasuke replied right away. _'With this,'_ he thought as he looked at the letter in his hand, _'I can become stronger. And then…'_

Sarutobi nodded, knowing full well why Sasuke accepted so soon. "Anyone else?" he asked. "Remember, this is your own chose, your own destiny. No one can make this chose for you, but if you so chose, then you can talk about it with your family and then give me your answer sometime within the mouth."

"I'm going," Naruto said. _'No way I'm letting Sasuke get the better of me,'_ he thought. _'And leaving this village...'_

"I'll go as well," Hinata said._ 'I have to…'_ she thought, thinking back to her dream. _'Hogwarts… he said we'll meet there, didn't he?'_

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome," he mumbled. "I guess I'll go too. Can't have Naruto running around and embarrassing us. No way Sasuke and Hinata can hold him back."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted over in protested.

Sarutobi nodded his head. "And you, Shino?"

"…Yes," he replied.

"Very well then. All five of you are going. You must remember that you now have more responsibilities then the other kids your age and you must live up to it, or else I'll take you out as I see fitted, got it?"

"Hai!" the children replied.

Sarutobi nodded.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru stepped up. "But what about our parents and the others? What well we tell them?"

"Ah, that," Sarutobi handed the kids a scroll each. "Give that to your parents. They won't argue, after all, it is extra training. And we are basally telling them the truth, just not all of it."

The children nodded, "Hai."

"Alright then. Meet back here at 7 in the morning on the 13th. Someone well come to take you all shopping as well as help you settle into your new life. Make sure you pack the things you well need. Your civilian cloths are highly suggested. Also, bring some ninja training equipments since you well be training on this trip, no ifs or buts about it. Knowing that man… You may go."

The kids bowed and left.

* * *

When Hinata got home, she showed the letter to her Father in his studies before going to check in her room to find the symbol of the moon appearing on her chest in the mirror and gasped.

~At a forest in Tea country~

A man in a black cloak with red cloud symbols on it looked up at the sky in worry.

"Sasuke," he whispered, his back turned to the blond man wearing a long, black robe and a black kage hat with the kanji of 4 on it covering most of his face, who stood behind him, hidden within the shadows of the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Review" _talking in a different langue (English)

**Sensei- teacher **

**Baka-idiot **

* * *

_Chapter 2: Meetings & shopping_

"Are these the brats?" asked the tall, intimidating blond man.

The kids had arrived at the Hokage's office at 7 in the morning on the dark and gloomy day of July the 13th with their bags. They had said goodbye to their parents at home, after finishing breakfast, and when they got to the tower, it started to rain down hard, preventing anyone from coming out of their homes with the strong wind blowing about.

They were dressed in civilian cloths. Naruto was wearing his orange t-shirt and black pants with white socks and black sneakers. Hinata wore a turquoise two-peace tank top dress with some light pink flowers on it. She had a nice pair of white socks on with black dress shoes that she had, for some strange reason, wanted to wear. She had also grabbed a jacket along just in case. This had caused the boys to blush at her form. Sasuke wore his usual blue shirt, but without the clan symbol on the back, and his white pants with black sneakers. Shikamaru was wearing a light green dress shirt with a small black-tai. He wore long black dress pants and black sneakers. Shino wore black dress shirt and pants with black sneakers. It was kind of shocking to see his whole face.

Their caretaker had appeared out of the darkness shadows and startled the kids as his deep, piecing, sharp, blue eyes that appeared indigo for just a few minutes, looked at Hinata, causing her to blush and for the boys to step in front of her and glared at the man while he chuckled at them and called them "love brides". The man had an angular, long face with a long, thin nose and large mouth. His skin tone was rather pale, as pale as Hinata's, and he had spiky, light blond hair. He also has earrings on his right ear. And thanks to his height, the man looked very intimidating as he introduced himself as Zen, plane Zen. He wore a black business suit with black-tai and black pants with black shoes. All in all, he wore black.

"Yes," the old kage replied. "Please take good care of them and DON'T kill them, please."

Zen smiled wickedly as he nodded, which scared everyone in the room, even the Hokage.

"All right brats," he began, "let's get going."

Zen waved his hand to the side and a white dabble door appeared out of a shinning, red circle that had appeared on the ground. It swung opened to reveal a black spinning circle of many different colors on the other side. It reminded Hinata of the portal in one of her dream.

Zen gestured for them to go through the gate.

"You guys be good now," Sarutobi told them. "And please, take care of yourselves and listen to him. He well act as your sensei from now on."

The kids nodded their heads and bowed one last time to their Hokage before stepping through the portal. Zen waved to the old man as he, too, stepped through the portal. Once gone, the door closed up and disappeared back into the ground as the red magic circle vanished.

"Good luck, everyone," the Hokage whispered to the wind. "And stay together."

* * *

The kids were in awed at the place they appeared at. They saw tall buildings everywhere and strange things that people were driving in as well as people walking around everywhere was the site that greeted them when they stepped out of the dark, tiny alleyway. The place was gloomy and it looked as if it were about to rain at any moments notice.

"Welcome to London, England," boomed a voice from behind the kids, causing them to jump before looking back to find a grinning Zen. "Brats." He started to walk up to the road. "Common, this way."

He led them across the street to the tiny, grubby-looking pub on the other side. It was so small that if the kids had not been trained, they wouldn't have noticed it. The people hurrying by didn't even glace at it at all. Their eyes seemed to slide from the big bookshop on one side to the record shop on the other side. It was as if they didn't see the shop at all and the kids had a feeling that they couldn't by some use of magic.

"This is it," Zen said as he came to a halt in front of the shop. "The famous Leaky Cauldron."

Zen led them in. For a famous place, it sure was dark and shabby looking, but then again, this is probably where witches and wizards like to hang out. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking on a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buss of chatter stopped when they walked in as people gasped and whispered among each other.

Zen sighed before leading the kids through the bar silently, but was soon stopped by the old bartender.

_"Excuse me, sir,"_ he said in a for gain language, though Hinata and Naruto seemed to recognize it. _"Is there something I can do for you?"_

Zen forced out a smile and was about to say something when an old women in an emerald-green robes called out to him.

_"__**Zen!**__"_ she called as she marched over.

_"Professor McGonagall,"_ Zen greeted in their langue.

_"Thank goodness you're here, I-"_ she stopped when she saw the children behind him. _"Are those~"_ she pointed to them.

_"Yes, Professor,"_ Zen replied. _"Now if you'll excuse me, I must take these little lamps to get their school supplies. I well talk to you later, Professor McGonagall." _And with that, he excused himself from the older black haired woman and the old man bartender, leaving a room full of confusions and only one person to get the answers from.

He continued to lead the kids out into a small, walled courtyard where there was nothing but a trashcan and a few weeds.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked.

"Minerva McGonagall, one of the professors, teachers, at your new school. She teaches transfiguration, the art of changing ones' form into other things. In other words, henge," Zen explained as he began to tap the wall three times with the point of a black cane that he had somehow acquired out of his suit, or was it thin air. "And yes, she was the one who sent out all the letters."

The brick he had tapped on quivered as a small hole begin to appear in the middle. It grew wider and wider until they were facing a large archway that led to a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," Zen said, "to Diagon Alley."

He grinned at the children's astonished faces as they stepped through the archway. Shikamaru and Hinata quickly glanced back over their shoulder and saw the archway shrinking instantly back into solid wall once again.

They had stopped at a corner near the archway as Zen asked Hinata, who was standing to his right, for her list of school supplies and she handed it to him. The children examined the place while Zen was looking over the list, muttering to himself and looking a bit angry at it. He handed the list back to Hinata and led them through the alley.

"Common," he instructed as they went into the first shop.

Shops after shops they went into, where the kids were amazed by the things that they saw while Zen ordered for their supplies, with Hinata by his side, looking somewhat pissed at Naruto's outburst and the kids trying to stop him from going wild. He handed the kids their things to carry while he held onto Hinata's things. Hinata had told him that she could carry her own weight, but he would have none of it. Zen had just patted her head and smiled warmly at her, saying, "You're a Lady. The men are supposed to spoil you, Princess." Causing Hinata to blush even redder, but never the less returned his smile. Though it all, no one, but Hinata and Shino, who was with him for most of the time and not really looking around, really noticed that he had brought more then needed. Nine extra set more, to be persisted. But he kept all of them in his suit pocket, somehow managing to make room for all of it.

They had skipped the pet shop since Zen had said something about them already having some, much to the children's confusion. Now they were heading to their last shop, Ollivanders shop for wands. Zen looked a bit jumpy for some reason.

The shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C. and a single wand lay on the faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside one by one, somewhat crowding the place as it was a tiny spot, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Zen sat on to wait, looking board.

The children felt strangely as though they had entered a very strict library, even Naruto was quite. They swallowed as they looked at the thousands of narrowed boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of their necks prickled. The very dust and silence in the room seemed to tingle with some strange and mysterious, secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. The children jumped as Zen merely glazed over to the old man now standing before them with his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

Hinata had gasped, like the other kids, at his eyes and at the fact that they understood him before greeting the man back and looked to Zen for answers and Zen shook his head and mouthed a, "Magic," and a "Later" out to them and the children nodded, keeping him to his words.

The man blinked before looking at Zen, seemingly waiting for him to say something, anything, that would confirm his theory. Zen nodded his head and smiled wickedly at the man, causing him to shiver.

"I want THOSE wands for these two," Zen gestured to Hinata and Naruto. "As for the rest…" his eyes trailed off to the side.

The man nodded his head in understanding. "Alright. I understand," he replied. "I never would've thought that I…" he disappeared into the dark hallway and came back out minutes later with tones of colored boxes all lined with symbols and colors.

He put them down on his desk and separated them by their colors. Once that was done, he moved to the white pile and pulled out a white box with the symbol of a whit snowflake, a purple flower with the moon behind it and a blue eastern winged dragon wrapping its body around the box, its head ending at the top of the box.

Mr. Ollivander opened the box and took out the white wand and handed it to Naruto while Zen, with one good look at the white wand, move as far away from the window and any glass wares as possible, though he still stayed close to Hinata, who was at Naruto's right while the boys stood to his lift and watched.

Naruto took the wand and stared at it, feeling cold all over and very awkward and uneasy with holding it. Something within him glowed in displeasure at the feel of its enemy.

"Well," boomed Mr. Ollivanders' voice, startling Naruto. "Give it a wave."

Sasuke chuckled and mouthed, "Baka Dobe."

Naruto glared at him, having heard it like the others. Except Mr. Ollivander, who was still looking at Naruto and was waiting for him to respond to his instructions.

Naruto nodded and, feeling stupid, waved the wand. Everything in the room begins to freeze up as the temperature dropped by several degrees and icials began to forn as the floor froze over and then, the lamp on the desk and the glass window shattered into pieces, startling them all.

Mr. Ollivander quickly took the wand out of Naruto's hand saying, "Nope. No. Not it." while Zen broke out into laughter and Mr. Ollivander stared at him.

"Is something wrong, sir?" he asked.

Zen pulled himself up off the slippery floor and lead on the selves. "No, no," he laughed out. "It's just that-hahaha- of all the wands you-ha- could have given him-breath- to try out first, it had to be that of his **opposite!**"

"…I see. Well then, would you like to help me out here, sir? After all, the book did say to get it over with as quickly as you can before anything bad accurse like it did 1000 years ago… And now that I think about it, even now, you still have not changed much. You are still very much the same young led that came into this very shop at that time and almost blow it, along with the entire alley, to the ground as I recall being told. You are just as the book has described you, Zen, the Cutting Spirit of the deadly purple wind."

The two stared at each other for a moment as the kids looked on in confusions, before Zen broke the eye contact and smirked. "One hint," he held up one figure. "Red box."

Mr. Ollivander had flown deeper. "There are many red boxes," he reminded Zen. "Almost all of them, in fact."

"Right, right," Zen nodded as he held up two fingers. "Second hint then, gold watch."

Mr. Ollivander's eyes grew wide as he turned to study Naruto more closely. His eyes and his hair were what he mostly forced on. "Impossible…" he whispered before jumping into the pile of red boxes and begin to search for what he was looking for, pulling them out and stacking them together in the middle of his desk, though two red boxes were pulled apart from the rest.

One of the boxes had what looked to be a red symbol of a scythe on top. Zen eyed that one for a few minutes before looking away, causing Hinata, shino and Shikamaru, who were the only ones to notice it, to wonder if he knew something about that particular wand in the box. The other one was the one that had gotten Hinata's attention the most. The box had the symbol the sun in the background and a black cat holding a gold card that shone brightly with pink peony flowers at the bottom, while a red fire dragon wrapped itself around the box.

'Black cat,' she thought. 'Come to think of it, that Black Panther looked almost like a cat. And that man… that man smelled like peony and he was… as warm and bright as the sun…'

Hinata reached out to touch the box, but stopped herself upon realizing what she was doing and saw that Zen was staring at her.

Mr. Ollivander opened a new box, but this one was red. It had the symbol of a gold dragon surrounding a spiral magic circle with a gold watch in the middle. When Zen saw it, he rolled his eyes and held up three fingers. "Third hint," he said, causing Mr. Ollivender to stop mid way and looked up at him along with the others. "Shadow Fox."

Mr. Ollivander's eyes grew wide once again before putting the wand back into the box neatly, but quickly, and pulling out a new one. This box had the picture of golden trees surrounding the picture of a 9-tailed yellow fox with white at the tip of its tails, wearing a golden watch on its neck while holding an orange flame in its right paw. The golden sun shone brightly in the sky in the background.

Mr. Ollivander looked at Naruto before taking out the wand and handing it to him. As soon as the wand got into Naruto's hand, it begin to grow with warm, golden light and a claming breeze blew in.

Mr. Ollivander looked around, stone. "Wow, so much power," he whispered and Zen chuckled.

"Right?" Zen questioned with his arms crossed, leaning back on the selves of wands. "Better remember it well. Something like this doesn't happen often you know, old man."

Mr. Ollivander glared at Zen. "You're one to talk about age when you, yourself are not as young as you appear to be," he said back before handing Naruto the box to put his new wand into and moving on to Hinata.

"And this one?" he asked Zen while pointing to Hinata.

Zen rolled his eyes. "Lavender, snow rabbit."

Mr. Ollivander nodded his head and pulled out a lavender box with the picture of a snow, white rabbit holding a white snowflake in its hand, surrounded by green trees and a pond with pink lotus in it. Blue butterflies and fireflies were flying all round and a snow owl flying overhead, with a crescent moon hovering in the night sky.

He didn't opened the box, he just handed it to Hinata and be done with it, taking Zen's words for this one since he knew that Zen would never harm Hinata, from what he had read about and been told. Not only that, but he did not want his shop berried in snow after the ice had just finally melted from Naruto's warm light. But most importantly, he did not want to see and feel that kind of power again in fear of getting too much of it and, like many before him, wanting more of it…

Once done, Mr. Ollivander began to clean up when Zen said, "Wait." And walked over. He pulled out two red boxes from the red pile, took the first opened box, a sky blue box, and another three blue boxes, a yellow box, a black box, a pink box and two other green boxes as well as the two that was left out of the red pile. "I'm taking these as well."

One of the red boxes that he had pulled out had the picture of a white tiger, pink rabbit and red dragon on it, surrounding an orange flame in the middle that the rabbit was holding and a big gold sun shone in the background. The yellow box had the picture of a white 9-tailed fox with red tips at the end of its tails. The fox was holding a black kunai with a paper seal attached to the handle and behind it was a yellow lightning boat. The kids didn't get to see the rest as Zen quickly put it away into his coat and it disappeared.

Mr. Ollivander nodded. "Saves me work, if you're goanna do that."

Zen chuckled. "Yeah, your lucky they didn't come themselves."

Mr. Ollivander paled before nodding his head and took the pile back to its original place, hidden within the very back and most secured place of the shop. Minutes later, he came back out and begin to measure the left over boys.

"Hmm, let see here, he's a snake, so something with a dragon's heartstrings well do," Zen whispered as he watched Sasuke before moving to Shino. "Ha, you're a tough one. Bugs… Hmm, unicorn hair Maybe?" And finally went to Shikamaru. "Hmm, lets see… Deer, I believe. So maybe a unicorn hair or a phoenix tail feather?"

Mr. Ollivander ignored Zen's words and began to pull out wands for the boys to try out. Mr. Ollivander kept pulling out box after box for the boys to try. And he seemed to be having fun doing it, unlike with Naruto's and Hinata's, were he seem to want it done as quick as possible and seemed glade to be ride of them, for some reason.

Finally, the boys got their wands. Sasuke's wand was indeed that of a dragon's heartstring. It was 9 inches, willow, which was great for charms work. Shino did get a unicorn tail hair with oak, also 9 inches while Shikamaru got a phoenix tail feather with holly, 9 ¾ inches.

Finally, they got to leave the shop after being in there for almost 3 whole hours just for trying out wands. Zen had paid Mr. Ollivander 72 gold galleons for the 19 wands they purchased and for his service.

"Thanks for keeping them here and putting up with us for so long," Zen had said before waving goodbye at the smile shopkeeper.

"My pleasure," Mr. Ollivander replied as he bowed to their leaving forms.

It was around 2 p.m. when they finished and the kids noticed that they were starving. They went back to the Leaky Cauldron and eat some bread there to keep from being hungry before leaving to fine a hotel to stay at since Zen said that it was better then staying at the Cauldron, and probably cheaper too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Good joy to who ever guessed the beasts. i'll fix my writings later, right now, i want to try and finish the story before i loss inspirations.**

_**A**_**LSO, THIS STORY HAS A LOT OF CROSS OVERS, BUT I'LL ONLY GO WITH THE PERSON HINATA'S BEEN LOOKING FOR. SO WHEN I REVEAL WHO IT IS OR GETS CLOSE TO IT, I'LL BE MOVING IT INTO THE CROSSOVER FIELD. **

_**"Review"**_Kyubi talking inside Naruto's head

**"Review" **Kyubi talking outside Naruto's mind

_'Review' _people's thoughts

_"Review" _Miyuku talking

**Japanese**** WORDS**

**Ano- **amm

**Sensei-**teacher

**Shinigami**- death god, soul reaper

**Hai-** yes

**Baka**- idiot

**Kyubi No Kitsune-** 9 tailed fox

**Arashi-**strom

**Miyuki-** silent snow

* * *

_Chapter 3: Hotel Room, Crystal Lamp & Strange Pets_

They had found a hotel not far from the station and Zen had rented only one room and told the children to shut their mouths. He had also told the lady at the counter that they were not his children, which they weren't, as he flirted with said woman.

Naruto had mummer a "pervert" and Zen had hit him over the head without anyone's noticed before taking them up to their room.

* * *

Their room was on the three floor, over looking the out door pool. The kids checked to find that there was only one room with a king sized bed and a couch at the end of the bed. Zen told them that that would be their room, the boys, and that he was going to be sleeping outside on the living room couch, incase anyone sneaks out for a midnight snack or something.

"Ano," Hinata whispered as she tagged on Zen's suit.

Zen turned to her. "Yes, Hina?"

"… Where I'm I surpassed to sleep, Sensei?"

That got the boys to stop their arguing on who gets the bed and who gets the couch to whip their heads and look at the two.

"Oh," Zen began. "Right, I forgot."

"Don't tell me you didn't think this through, old man," Naruto stated.

Zen glared at Naruto. "I'm not a old man you annoying little brat," Zen said as dark oars surrounds him and transparent figures started to appeared from it, freaking the kids out.

"Wh-what is that?" Naruto asked, pointing to the lifeless figures behind him and a skeleton in a black hood holding a scythe.

"I believe they're ghosts, Naruto," Shikamaru answered him.

"Gh-ghost?" Naruto began to shake.

"Yes, ghosts," said Shino.

"And the hooded skeleton holding a scythe is the Shinigami," Sasuke said.

"Shi-…why aren't you guys freaking out?" Naruto asked.

Indeed they were not freaked out. The three boys had gotten themselves together after the shock of seeing the ghosts and Hinata had no reaction what so ever. It was as if she was use to it…

"It would appear that our sensei is a necromancer," Hinata simply stated.

"Necromancer?" the boys asked.

"Amm," Hinata shattered, red faced. She had no idea what she just said.

"Well," Zen said after recomposing himself. "Seems like someone did their study." The kids looked up at him. "You're right, I am a necromancer. My magic deals with the dead."

The children's' faces paled over.

"D-dead?" Naruto squeaked out.

Zen nodded.

'_Our sensei, deals with the dead?'_ Naruto thought.

'_Troublesome,'_ Shikamaru thought. _'So that's what Hokage-sama met when he said not to kill us…_-sigh-'

'_Interesting. Someone who deals with the dead hah,'_ Sasuke smiled.

"Anyway, back to your room Hina," Zen rounded back to Hinata. "I have it here somewhere." Zen searched his pockets. "Now where did I put it… ah, here it is!" he pulled out a small crystal lamp and gave it to Hinata.

"…" Hinata stared at the small lamp. "Sensei, what's this?"

"Your room," was his answer.

"And how exactly is she surpassed to sleep in it?" Sasuke questioned.

"… I guess it's time for your first lesson, then Hinata," Zen replied.

"H-hai," Hinata shattered.

"To bring out your magic is just like using your chakra," Zen explained as he began to teach her the wordings and actions in which she needed to get into the lamp.

Hinata blushed a bit at having to do the Indian hand sign. She handed Zen the lamp and tried it out. She got it right away as her form turned into a small lavender ball of sparkles and headed into the lamp.

When Hinata opened her eyes, she found herself in a gorges room lined with different colored cloth, a pink Indian couch, a round table and some flower vases in the room. And at one of the corners was her bed. It had plain bed covers, but the pillows were beautiful and the different colored cloth hanging down form the sealing made it look magical.

"So, how do you like your room, Hime?" Zen asked.

"S-sensei," Hinata shattered. "It's beautiful."

"Glade you like it them, because it's yours."

"Hah? What do you mean by that, Sensei?"

Zen ignored her questioned as he turned back to the boys.

"Hah, can we go in to?" Naruto had shouted out a moment ago.

"Are you her soul mate?" Zen asked.

"W-what?"

"I asked, 'are you her soul mate,'" Zen repeated. "Because only her soul mate can enter. And besides, it's a girl's room you know."

Naruto blushed.

"Baka," Shikamaru and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Alright then, I guess it's time for lunch now, hah," Zen walked into the kitchen, but stopped mid way and turned to the blushing Hinata, who just came out of the lamp and had heard everything. "Hina."

Hinata looked up at him. "Hai, sensei?"

"Can you cook?"

Hinata blushed and whispered, "Y-yes, sensei." And she walked pass Zen and into the kitchen to prepare their lunch.

"Right, while she's doing that, you guys," Zen points to the boys, "are going to study." And suddenly, piles after piles of books appeared out of nowhere and buried the boys in them.

"No!" Naruto shouted as he emerged from the pile. "Why do we have to do this?"

"Because, Bart, I am not going to waist my magic on translating for you. So you'll have to learn the langue yourself. One should never rely too much on magic, remember that," Zen said. "You heard that right, Hina?"

"Hai," came Hinata's quite voice of reply.

"Good, so START STUDYING YOU LAZY BRATS!" Zen shouted at them as he flinched Naruto back into the pile, right into the ever so lazy Shikamaru, who was falling a sleep, before going to the couch, made himself comfortable, and swished on the T.V., watching a soccer game.

Naruto and Shikamaru cursed before doing what they were told.

Around 30 minutes later, Hinata had set up the table, with Zen's help as he did not want the boys to get up yet, and finally called everyone over to lunch.

Naruto happily skipped over and sat, along with everyone else, and they all eat what Hinata had prepared for them from the ingredients that she managed to find in the fridge. Somehow, there were some wrapped up and ready to go food in the fridge.

"Ahh, that was amazing," Naruto complimented, robbing his belly after they'd all finished. "I'm stuffed."

"Good," Zen said. "Because now it's time to go back to reading."

Naruto's eyes widened instantly. "What? No!" he shouted in protest.

"Too bad, now get back to work." Zen threw Naruto over to Sasuke this time and Sasuke dogged him, causing Naruto to make contact with the hard wall instead. "And what do you want?" Zen eyed Sasuke, who was calmly standing in front of him.

"Sensei," Sasuke began. "What about our pets?"

Zen froze as all eyes went to him. He sighed. "I guess should get this over with then." Zen moved to the middle of the room, where there was a wide opened space, and put his hand on the ground as it glowed. A red magic circle appeared and some animals rose out of them. There was a brown dear cube, a brown owl, a black cat who was fast asleep, and a white, snow rabbit, which skipped over to Hinata, choosing her as its master.

"Her name's Miyuki," Zen told Hinata. "Right then, now where to start." Zen looked over at the boys, skipping over Naruto, and his eyes landed on Shino. "You," he pointed to Shino. "Don't need one since you have your bugs. You," pointed to Shikamaru. "…I want to give you the dear, but I think the lazy black cat over there is better. No way the old man would let you take a dear into his school. And you," rounded to Sasuke. All the left over animals ran up to Zen and hugged him tightly. "Will take this damn owl on my head." Zen tried to pull the owl off him and throw it at Sasuke, who caught it. When he did, he was bleeding from the wound, but it was soon healing. "Damn owl… I guess…" Zen started to walk back to the couch.

"Hey, what about me!" Naruto shouted.

Zen glared at Naruto. "You," he said, "need to stop being so annoying all the time." And he sat down.

"What? What about my pet?" Naruto continued to shout.

"I said stop it."

"Where's my pet, old Man?!"

"Stop it you idiot! I don't care about your past and what happened in it! This is not the Leaf village! you don't need to act like an idiot anymore! I know you know. So don't play with me, boy! I'm not going to baby sit you! I'm your teacher, not your father! So stop with the attitude and start learning! I'm giving you that chance so take it! Stop striving for attentions and approval from those that doesn't deceiver them and pay attention to the now, not the then, Naruto!" Zen shouted as he once again, threw Naruto into a wall, dark oars surrounding his forms once again as the Shinigami hang in the air. "Damn brat. Now's not the time to test me. Like I said, this is not the Leaf village. Whatever happened there has nothing to do with here. Here, you are someone new. You are not a ninja, but a wizard. Until I say you can be a ninja. You well all study by my terms, even it kills you, because even if you are dead, I can still teach you. Got it, brats?"

"Hai, Sensei!" the kids shouted.

'_This is where I can start a new,'_ Hinata and Naruto thought.

"Good, now go back to your studies and don't be lazy, **Nara**."

"H-hai," Shikamaru shattered out at feeling chilled to the core.

"And about your pet, Naruto. It's the Kyubi no Kitsune that's sealed inside you since the day you were born. The reason why people hate you."

The kids' eyes widened at that.

"W-what?" Naruto shattered out.

"If you can control him, he well serves you. But only if you are worthy of wielding his power. So I sagest you start saying hi to each other soon if you want me to summon him out of the fourths' seal on your stomach."

"So it really is a seal," Naruto whispered before getting down into a lotus position and closed his eyes, going into his inner world.

* * *

Naruto appeared in the dark sewer once again, but this time, it was not in one of his dreams. Naruto found himself face to face with the best that hunts his dreams, his nightmare, and the one that was the cause of all his miseries.

"_**Well, looks like my jailer finally came to let me eat him,"**_ Kyubi stated.

"Kyubi," Naruto whispered.

"_Hah, what was that? You want to die now? I can do that-"_

"Stop!" Naruto ordered and the Kyubi instantly froze, as if on command. Naruto finally lifted his head up and stared into the Kyubi's eyes. "Please, lend me your powers. I want to know the truth. What I'm I surpassed to do? I want to know. I want to change and finally be myself. I don't want to hide anymore. Please, what do I have to do to make you help me?"

"… _**You want to know the truth that badly?"**_

"Yes!"

**"_Alright. Tell that damn Zehel's master to summon me. I want out!"_**

Naruto raised a confused eyebrow at the Kyubi and was about to ask who he was talking about when it hit him and his form begin to disappeared as he got ready to wake up.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and stood up. He headed to Zen, who was back on the couch, and said, "He wants out."

"Oh, well that was quick," Zen said and stood up, putting the newspaper down on the table. "Alright, go set down and we'll begin."

Naruto nodded his head and did as Zen said. Zen sat across from him and then lifted up Naruto's shirt, showing the seal to everyone in the room. He then put his hand on the seal and muttered some incantations that would allow the Kyubi a bit of freedom without destroying the seal or the hotel. He would get in a lot of trouble with court if that happens. And mind you, he'd rather not die again, if possible.

Naruto felt a burning rage go through him as Zen's hands glowed red and the Shinigami once again hovelled over him, scythe ready to cut down anything its master ordered it to. Finally, the burning feeling passed and Zen moved his hand away, put it down on the floor opposite from Naruto as Naruto stood up and watched as a red magic circle appeared and soon, the Kyubi emerged from it. But he looked different.

Kyubi opened his eyes. **"Yes, finally free!"** he shouted. **"Hah?'** he study himself for a moment before lunging himself at Zen. **"You! What did you do to me! My form, why am I a one tail cube, you damn Ghost!"**

"It's safer this way, so stop it, you damn fox, before I send Miyuki on you!" Zen threatened as the Shinigami disappeared.

At the mention of Miyuki, the Kyubi's eyes glittered. **"Miyuki-chan's here?"** he asked.

Zen nodded and motioned to the white rabbit in Hinata's hand.

**"Miyuki-chan!"** Kyubi longed himself at her, only to be thrown into a wall by said rabbit's foot.

_"Honestly, have some respect for a woman's pride, you canny fox,"_ Miyuki said.

"Got beaten down by a woman again hah, Kyu?" said the black cat.

**"Shut up, you lazy cat Yu,"** Kyu retorted back. **"And don't you dear say anything either, you damn owl Arashi."**

Arashi shut his mouth.

"I think that's enough for me for today," Zen said as he went back to the couch and read his newspaper, ignoring the fight that soon started between the talking animals and the shocked faces of the kids. "Get back to work, Brats!"

* * *

**i'm on break, so i have a lot of time to myself and am bored, so i decided to write... **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Dreams & The Training Though Hell Begins_

**_~*~Dream~*~_**

_A girl of about 16 with long, flowing indigo hair was admiring some peony flowers out in the garden. She was wearing a lavender gown and was holding some peonies in her arms, inhaling their sent when she heard someone's footsteps coming closer to her and she turned around. Her lavender eyes sparkled up as her smile widened and she quickly made her way to the dark figure before her. She lunched herself into the man's arms, happily giggling._

_"~ You're back!" she said happily as she hugged adult man._

_The dark-haired man chuckled at her childish behavior._

_"I'm back, my little Hina," he smiled warmly at her as the two hugged each other in the garden, surrounded by peony flowers._

_**~*~End Dream~*~**_

Hinata got up from bed and noticed the heavy feeling on her head. She looked down to find that her hair had grown over night, latterly.

She screamed.

Miyuki, startled, fell off from her place on Hinata's bed.

_"Mistress?"_

* * *

Zen booted up right at the sound of Hinata's scream that only he could hear and looked to the crystal lamp. Then, he glanced up at the clock on the kitchen wall. 6:31, it read. He got out of bed and went over to the small lamp by the kitchen counter.

"Hina, what's wrong?" he asked.

"S-S-Sensei," came Hinata's soft reply as she, with Miyuki following, came out of the lamp and sat on the floor, opposite from Zen.

Zen turned around and his eyes widened when he saw her in her white night-gown and ever so long, flowing stream of indigo hair. It was as long as Rapunzel's, if not longer.

"Oh. My. God," was all he said before he went to comfort her. "How did this happen?"

"I-I don't know, Sensei. I was dreaming and then, when I woke up, my hair got longer. I-it grew over night!"

"Dreaming?"

Hinata nodded her head as Miyuki crawled into her lap. "Hai."

Zen stared at her for a moment. "…Let's try cutting it," he finally said as he went into the kitchen and came back out moments later with a red scissor in hand.

He sat down behind Hinata and began to cut her long hair, only to have it growing right back up again like a snake's body. Zen paused before cutting it again, and again it grew, again he cuts. The process continued on of about 10 minutes until finally, he had enough. Dark oars begin to grow around him as he smiled and laughed like a mad man, got up and went into the boy's room with a different shinigami hanging over him, a scarier one this time, while the other Shinigami was with Hinata, looking on in worry.

Then, she heard loud screams coming from the room, both from the boys and Zen himself. Hinata tried to get up, but the other Shinigami held her back.

_"Do not go, Hime,"_ he said. _"Master… needs to vent."_

Hinata looked at him before returning her gaze to the room. She heard loud clashes and bags as if someone had made contact with the hard wall and then heard Naruto yelled, "What the hack are you doing, you crazy Teacher!" and Zen's reply was to laugh like a made man before bring his scythe down on them.

The pets ran out of the room, with Kyubi in the lead.

**"What the Hell!"** screamed the cute little fox. **"What gives? What happened, Zehel? Why is your dam****n Master acting up like that? Didn't he go hunting last night?"**

Zehel's only answer was to point to Hinata.

**"…Oh."** Kyubi walked over to Hinata and curled up on her lap next to the sleeping Miyuki. **"Well that explains that."** and went back to sleep, as did the other animals.

Finally, things dead down in the boy's room and Zen was the first to walk out, a happy smile on his face as he straitened his shirt. "Ahh," he said. "That was a nice work out." He stood in front of Hinata as he studied her. "Well, it seems that your powers are over flowing, Hime."

"Over flowing?" Hinata questioned as the boys made their way out of their room, looking like they'd just been whipped the floored with by a mad man using only his fist and a scythe. Oh wait, they were…

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted when he saw her, pointing a figure at her form as his face reddened. "Your hair…"

The other boys stopped fixing themselves and looked at Hinata only to go into shock and became as red-faced as Naruto. Hinata blushed and tried to hide herself behind Zen.

"Alright you little perverts," Zen spoke up. "I think you've seen enough. Now go get dressed and we'll began your training after I'm done trying to figure out how to cut Hinata's hair without having it growing back up and drive me nuts. I swear he did this on purpose… that canny cat…" that last little part was said in a muffed voice, in a different langue, German. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get dressed!"

The boys nodded their heads and went back in to get dressed, not wanting to have to live through another horror filled beating from their death teacher.

"Now then, what to do with you…" Zen thought out loud as he studied Hinata. Then, he reached out his hand and closed his eyes. "Zehel."

Hinata watched as Zehel, the shinigami next to her, turned into a black scythe and Zen got ready to attack her. Hinata's eyes widened as she closed her eyes and put her hand up in front of her in a protective manner, only to have the scythe go right through her.

Hinata opened her eyes and found that she was still alive. "Hah?" she wondered as she looked at herself. Her hair was now only reaching the end of her back and she was now wearing a rose-pink dress that went down to her knee with some white socks on.

"Alright, we're done," Naruto began but stopped when Zen turned to them and he saw Hinata.

"Good," Zen stated as he got up. "Put on your shoes and meet me back here in ten seconds. Starting NOW! 10, 9,8…" The boys quickly went to the door and put on their shoes then quickly ran back as Zen got to 4. "Good." Zen handed Hinata her own shoes and moved to open a magic portal. The animals woke up and ran into the portal once the door opened up to reveal sky blue swirls.

Zen turned back to the kids and gestured for then to go in. The kids went in and on the other side, they found a wide opened land with tall mountains on one side, trees on the other, then a desert and finally, a pond.

"Wow," they all said.

"Alrightly then, give me one hundred laps around the field and make it snappy! I don't have all day," Zen told them as he went to seat in the shade while the animals watched from their different places around the field.

"One hundred!" the kids shouted out all together.

"Yeah," Zen answered from his comfortable place under the tree, a lit cigarette already in his mouth and a stake of prone books next to him and Kyubi. "I'm timing you too. If you don't make it by my time, then… well, let's just say you'd wish you were in Hell instead of with me. Oh, and I'll also be sending him," gesturing to Kyubi, who was now a medium-sized fox with 3 tails, "after you. And I wouldn't stop him from doing whatever he wants with you."

The kids grimaced at the thought.

**"Good,"** Kyubi said. **"I haven't had a taste of human flesh and blood in a while. I'll make sure to hear you scream like there was no tomorrow."** The children became paler at the thought of what the hungry fox might do in his state of mind. **"And there won't be. Once I catch you…"** he begins to laugh evilly as Zen sent him after the children while he took out an old, gold pocket watch and began to time them, sending Zehel to guide the children around the court and watch the children's power while also keeping Kyubi in control by internal treats. Once that was done, he took a book and opened it, giggling like school girl as he read on.

Sometime went by before one hundred laps around the wide-spread out field were up.

Zen woke up and stopped the watch. "2 hours and 29 minutes," Zen read lazily while the children panted in front of him. "No, this won't do. You guys take too long."

"While you made us do a hundred laps around this entire field!" Naruto protested.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. "You made us run up the mountains, jump on trees through the forest, run through the hot desert without any water with a hungry fox right behind us, and have us swim through water just to make it back to you!"

"If I haven't done that, then how long do you think you'll make it back then, hah **Nara**?" Zen yelled over to the sleeping Shikamaru under the shade of the tree with his familiar sleeping on a branch on top of his master's.

Shikamaru blotted up right at the uneasy feeling of death directed at him and came face to face with a red-eyed Zen staring right at him. "Umm…" he said.

"That's want I thought." Zen's eyes returned to normal as he moved back. "Now, give me one thousand push ups!"

"What!"

"Stop complaining, or you won't get lunch! Now star pushing!"

"Tusk, crazy teacher," Naruto snared.

Zen suddenly turned around and glared sharply at Naruto.

"Uzumaki, 3000 push ups! Kyu, watch him!" Zen ordered.

"And why should I take orders from you, damn Ghost?" Kyubi questioned.

"Because, if you don't, then I'll go to the village and tell **HIM**. I'm sure that **he** wouldn't be too happy about having to come all the way out here, skipping paper work. Well, I don't really think he'd mind that though. But, skipping sake, now that's something, aye Kyu?" Kyubi became pale and quickly tuned to Naruto.

"Well, what are you doing kit! Drop and give me 3000!" He yelled.

Naruto instantly dropped and begin to push, all the while wonder, like the rest of the children as they began their pushed ups, just who could make the Kyubi no Kitsune, the one whom their entire nation fears, look so frightened like that…

"Nara, you give me 2000 for falling asleep!" Zen yelled before he left through the portal, leaving Zehel and the animals to take care of the children.

And these began the children's training of Hell with their necromancer teacher who could make death gods bend to his will and order them around like tools. They now had to get up everyday and be ready to go by 7 a.m sharp. They would train their bodies in fighting and defending skills for two hours in the training dimension Zen had set up for them. Then, at 9, they would come back to eat their English breakfast, cooked by Hinata, who was tought by Zen (more like books) and get cleaned up and study until their brains route till lunch. Eat lunch, read until 1, go back to training, but this time, using both magic and ninja arts. Then, at 7 p.m, the terror begins. Zen would put them all into a dark dimension where they are faced with the supernatural, ghosts, ghouls, zombies, vampires, ware wolves etc. and try to solve the case and help close the story using everything they've learned so far. The kids had bounded together while trying to run for their lives once again because of their mad teacher. And finally, at 9 is when they'd go to bed, dreaming of the horror that is their Sensei.

* * *

It was around midnight and Zen was up on the roof, dress in his black robes and holding his scythe in hand.

"I can't believe you did that," he said.

_"Oh?"_ came a male's voice from behind Zen. _"And what, may I ask, did I do exactly, General Zen?"_

Zen turned to face the dark figure in the shadows with a black cat-like winged best accompanied him, and he smirked.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think, please. I'm skipping the whole adventure they'll have with Zen in London, but if i can come up with some ideas for it, i might right it as a side story... **


	5. Chapter 5

_The reason why they didn't go to Hogwarts right away is because it was early July and terms doesn't start till September 1, which was at lest two mouths away. _

**Japanese terms:**

**Gomenasai- sorry**

**Arigato- thank you**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Train Ride &Strange Boys_

Finally, the day came.

Zen had woken them up at 5 a.m. that day, earlier then usual, and told them to start doing their usual training.

The kids had trained for two hours before getting cleaned up at 7 and studied until breakfast time at 9, where Hinata had cook up a house special with roasted chicken, fence fires, roasted ducks and many other English food. Though she had also made one bow of beef ramen for Naruto and some Japanese food and sweets that everyone likes as well. She had also packed some home made sandwiches for everyone and rice balls too. Zen had allowed her to.

After lunch, the kids reviewed together until it was time to leave. They walked over to the station at around 9 after, almost 10 and reached the station around 10:17.

Zen had only taken them as far as the station and had helped them get their things into the cart before disappearing out of sight and leaving them on their own with their pets, like he said he would do since the teachers needed to be there before the students.

The kids wheeled into the station and stopped at the platform, amazed, before Kyubi knocked them out of it by telling them to get going and Naruto had to restrain himself from choking the annoying, damn fox sitting on top of his trunks.

They found their way to platforms 9 and 10.

"Well, this is it," Naruto stated. "So who wants to go first?"

Sasuke smirked and ran through the platforms, followed by Naruto, who rolled his eyes before following him in and Hinata after them. Then Shino went and finally, Shikamaru, who sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing," he said lazy and ran.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sing overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. The kids looked behind them and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. They had done it.

"Well, we did it," Naruto smiled before walking up to the train to catch up with Sasuke and Shino, who had left already, Hinata and Shikamaru behind him.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the head of the chattering crowed, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The carriages were beginning to become filled as more people arrived so the kids pushed their cart off in search for some empty seats. Sasuke sat down on an empty corridor followed closely by Shino and Shikamaru, leaving Naruto to go and set with Hinata in the next corridor behind them, since each corridor could only hold up to four people. They had put up their trunks with ease and Naruto had gotten Hinata's for her, since it was only the right thing to do and Zen would kill him if he found out. God knows how much Zen seems to love Hinata…

Once that was done, Naruto sat down across from Hinata, picked up the book from Kyubi's small paws, Zen told them they had to read the book, and begin reading while Kyubi came and set on his lap, also reading the book.

Sometimes passed when a little boy who looked to be around 6 or 7 with white skin, blond hair and chocolate-brown eyes came up to them, holding a pink rabbit in hand and another kid who looked to be about 9 who also has blond hair, but with sharpie blue eyes, walked in.

"Excuse me," said the one holding the pink rabbit sweetly, almost in tears. "May we..."

"Of course," Naruto and Hinata exclaimed, causing the boy to instantly brighten up, as Naruto stood up while Kyubi grabbed the book and jumped off while his master went to help the smaller boys with their trunks, blankly eyeing the one with the blue eyes as Hinata smiled at them.

"Thanks," the little boy said happily and Naruto smiled in return as they sat down together and Naruto sat next to Hinata and picked up his book to continue reading. "We're first years, my name's Mitsukuni. Hani- ops, I mean Mitsukuni Haninozuka. And the other boy with me is Ru-ch-ah. Ahahaha. Sorry, We're Japanese, so we're not really…"

Hinata smiled. "That's okay, Mitsukuni-kun, Ru-kun" she reassured them. "We're Japanese also. I'm Hyuga Hinata. And this is Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto just held up his hand to say hi, but otherwise only paid attention to his book, to engulf in it. Hinata sighed at his actions.

"Gomenasai, Mitsukuni-Kun, Ru-kun. Naruto-kun's…" Hinata apologized.

"It's alright, no worries, Hina-chan," Mitsukuni waved it off and Ru smiled.

Hinata smiled and went back to reading while Mitsukuni and Ru sat there, staring out the window and waiting for the train to move out.

"Excuse me," came a voice from Sasuke's corridor that seemed somewhat familiar to Hinata. "May I seat here?"

And then they heard the boy put up his trunks and Shikamaru helping him before taking their seats. Soon the train moved out of the station, out of London and was now speeding past field full of cows and sheep.

They were quite for a time as one side silently read and another looked out the window or, in Ru's cased, stared at the two in front of him as if seeing someone very important for the first time in a long time and in deep thought about something every important before closing his eyes, sighed and looked out the window with the smiling Mitsukuni.

"Nay, Ru," Mitsukuni said in a voice that sounded more mature as he turned around. "Let's play chess."

Ru blinked as an ancient chess board appeared in between him and Mitsukuni before smiling and taking the black pieces and Mitsukuni begins the game by moving a pawn, smiling.

Around half past twelve, there was loud voices outside in the corridor and a smiling dimpled woman slide back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

The kids were starving and luckily, Zen had given them some money to spend, though limited. Mitsukuni had ordered for everything on the cart as he shouted happily and begins to eat.

Ru sweet dropped and sighed.

"Sorry about him," Ru apologized. "Mitsukuni has a sweet tooth, he really loves them. Have some if you'd like."

He handed Hinata a chocolate frog.

Hinata nodded as she took the chocolate frog. "Am, Arigato," she said. "Oh. I almost forgot that I packed some food too." She took the sandwiches out of hers and Naruto's trunks. "Here," she handed two to Mitsukuni and Ru. "Have some, I made lots."

Ru smiled warmly and took them. "Arigato."

Hinata smiled and began to eat hers will feeding Naruto as well since he would not eat until he finishes that book. Ru took a bit into his sandwich and paused for a moment, seeming to have remembered something, something important.

"Is it good?" Mitsukuni suddenly asked as he stared at Ru.

Ru nodded. "Yeah, it's good. Very good…" tears rolled down his face as he watched Hinata feeding Naruto.

"Something wrong, Ru-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly when she turned around to find him crying and Naruto looked up from his book to star at the boy.

"Hah?" Ru said. "Oh no. Everything's fine…" he wiped off his tears. "It's very good, the sandwich you made. I'm sorry if I worried you, it's just that, it reminded me of my… my mother's…" He looked down as Mitsukuni looked away.

"Oh… Gominasei."

"No, no. It's alright. Don't worry about it…"

Hinata nodded after a while and Naruto got back to finishing his book and they all eat silently.

Hinata decided to open her chocolate frog and jumped a bit when an actual frog jumped out, kind of lightening the mood as the others smiled and laughed.

"It's not funny!" Hinata yelled, pissed before looking back inside to find a card.

She took out the card with the picture of a smiling, handsome man with dark, purple eyes that seemed almost black at times, long black hair tied into a small pigtail, wearing round glasses and has a black robe with blue linings with half suns on. Underneath the picture was the name Clow Reed. Hinata stared at the card, wondering why the man seemed so familiar to her…

"Ahhh," Naruto relaxed. "Finally finished." He then looked at Hinata along with the others. "Hinata-chan?"

"Hah," Hinata looked up and blinked. "What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"What does the card say?" Ru asked.

"Am…" Hinata showed them the card before flipping it over and Read:

CLOW REED

ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL SOSERRORS OF THE EAST & WEST

Considered one of the greatest being of all times in the magic spiral, Clow is particularly famous for his work of the Clow Cards, combine magic of the East and West, and his work on alchemy. Clow is the person that created one of the three known Sorcerers Stones. He enjoys playing basketball, as he is quite skilled in it, and enjoys using his magic to play with those who are "so slow" in realizing things.

When Hinata turned the card over, the picture disappeared.

"Ara," she squeaked out. "He's gone…"

Naruto frowned at Hinata's disappointment before grabbing a chocolate frog and opening it, avoiding the frog that, once again, got away trough the opened window.

He picked up the card and said, "So _this _is Albus Dumbledor."

He showed it to the others. The old man wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose and flowing silver hair, beard and mustache. Underneath it was his name. Naruto flipped it over and read:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE 

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy together with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Profeesor Dumbledor enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

"Oy, Dobe," came Sasuke's voice as a red tick mark appeared on Naruto's head. "Get changed, we're almost there."

"Yeah, yeah. You don't need to remind me, I will, Teme," replied Naruto, pissed.

"Just saying. Knowing you and all that…" He smiled and walked back to his corridor.

Naruto growled. "Damn him."

"Naruto-Kun," Hinata tried to clam him down.

"Who was that?" Ru asked.

Naruto sighed, calming down. "Uchiha Sasuke, the so-called 'Prince' of our village. Where we came from," he answered. "Come on, we should get changed." Naruto took Hinata's hand and began to lead her out.

"All done!" Mitsukuni suddenly shouted happily, causing Naruto to stop at the door and turned back to find both Mitsukuni and Ru, who were sipping tea, all dressed and ready to go.

"How'd you-" he began before Mitsukuni waved his hand at them and both Naruto and Hinata found themselves in their uniforms.

"Tea?" Mitsukuni offered in his usual childish voice.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, then back to the ever so clam Ru and the energetic Mitsukuni before slowly nodding their heads and took their seats in wonder and suspicions.

Soon, the countryside flying past the window was becoming wider. The neat fields disappeared and were replaced by woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills.

"We'll be arriving soon," Naruto whispered as he stared out the window.

* * *

**Please REVIEW, otherwise I won't give you a new chapter because I don't know what you've thought of the last one!**

_Hope you've figured it out, who Hinata's been trying to find and the person she'd been having dreams about. I was never really that good with keeping secrets and identities hidden in my writings... _


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Hogwarts & The Shorting Hat_

"We'll be arriving soon," Naruto whispered as he stared out the window, feeling strange as they got closer to Hogwarts.

"_**Kit,"**_ Kyubi said through their mind link. _**"What's wrong?"**_

_"I don't know Kyu. But the closer we get to Hogwarts, the more I feel… anxious… I think..."_ Naruto replied back though their mind link.

"_**I'm not surprised. Even I… feel something strange…"**_

Hinata was also staring out the window, feeling strange as well. She felt like her heart was going to break into pieces and she became more worried the closer they got. The closer she got to feeling that presence becoming nearer and nearer, stronger by the minute. Ru eyed Naruto blankly and Hinata sharply while Mitsukuni tried to eat in peace.

"So," Ru suddenly spoke up, getting everyone's attentions. "Which House do you think you'll be in?"

Hinata smiled warmly and answered. "I'll probably be in Hufflepuff. And I don't really mind it though. It suits me."

"I'll probably end up in Gryffindor," Naruto stated. "But then again, anything but Slytherin would do really."

"Yes, I agreed with you there. That house has every bad History," Mitsukuni added in his mature voice, seeming almost serious, as he looked more matured and sad at the same time before brightening up suddenly. "Ru-chan and I might also be in Gryffindor too. Right Ru-chan?"

Ru nodded.

Sometime later a voice echoed through out the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave you luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The kids stood and went to join Sasuke and the others crowing through the corridor.

"Hey," Naruto greeted their friends as Hinata waved at them and they waved back.

The train slowed down and finally stopped as people pushed their way toward the door and out on to the tiny, dark platform. Hinata shivered in the cold, night air and caught a glimpsed of a dark haired boy's back as he turned half way to reveal that he wore big, round glasses and had gray eyes. Hinata wanted to follow him, but Ru firmly held her back, shacking his head at her in seriousness, and, despite his sized, dragged her away to the others. She took one last look of the boy before following Ru back to the others.

A lump came bobbing over the heads of the students and a voice yelled out: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

The children looked up at the enormous bearded man as his big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me-anymore firs' years? Mind you step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Watching the other kids slipping and stumbling, they followed the man down what seemed to be a steep, narrowed path. It was so dark on both sides of them that Naruto thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much, except for a comment here and there.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the big man whom Ru said was named Rubius Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, called over his shoulder. "Jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud, "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its window sparkling in the starry sky was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Hinata, Naruto, Mitsukuni and Ru got into a bout while Shino, Shikamaru and Sasuke got in the one beside them with an indigo haired boy with light blue eyes who reminded Hinata of the glasses boy she'd met earlier and the man who keeps reappearing in her dreams.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a bout all to himself. "Right then-FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed closer and closer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boat reached the cliff.

They all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor where they all clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Hagrid cheeked each bout as children climbed out of them before leading them up a passageway in the rock where they climbed up after Hagrid's lamp. Coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle, where they walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak form door.

"Everyone here?" Hagird asked before turning around, raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung opened at once. Looking very stern and giving off the imprison of someone whom you do not want to mass with, stood the woman the children had met earlier at the Leaky Cauldron with their teacher/caretaker, Zen, was Professor McGonagall.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big; you could have fit a whole house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceilings were too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor as hundreds of voices could be heard from a doorway to the right, meaning that the rest of the school must already be here, but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber of the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together then they would usually have done, some students peered around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your House. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory and spend free time in your House common room."

Hinata begins to look worried and Naruto, seeing that, held her hand and smiled warmly at her and she smiled back after a minute.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here, your triumphs will earn you your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points." She eyed Naruto's group at the far left side of the hall, almost as if in warming ahead of time. "At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceromony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," said professor McGonagall. "Please wait here quietly." And she left the chamber.

The kids wondered how they will be sorted into Houses as Zen would not tell them and had just smiled evilly at them, causing them all to worry more. No one talked much though out the wait when, suddenly, several kids screamed.

"What the-" Naruto said.

People around them gasped when they saw about twenty ghosts that had just streamed through the back wall. Naruto and the others were already used to this. In fact, Zen had made them go through worse…

They shivered just thinking about it. Hinata noticed that they were not the only ones who were not scared or freaked out by the appearance of the ghosts. Mitsukuni, Ru and the other bluish-black haired kid alone with students at the other side, opposite from them them, which included the glasses kid that Hinata had seen back at the platform, also did not seem frightened one bit. They seemed like they were use to it and had went though worse too. They were all composed and seemed find. Broad, even.

Pearly-while and slightly transparent, the ghosts glided across the room, talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. One pair seemed to be arguing. What looked to be a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget. I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost-I say, what are you all doing here?" a ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered, most couldn't, others didn't want to, while some sweet dropped and was about to answer, but never got the chance to.

"New students!" shouted the Fat Friar, smiling around at them all. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old House, you know."

Hinata smiled a bit at that fact.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to began."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

The kids got into a line, one behind the other, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of big double doors into the Great Hall.

Thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting, lighted the place. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting, Zen sitting among them, grinning.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up there, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelights. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Hinata looked up and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

"Do you like it?" Ru asked. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside."

Hinata nodded. "Hai," she replied and smiled at Ru when he smiled back.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed Wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Everyone stared at it. Zen had told them that the Shorting hat will put them into their houses and told them of the houses and of each house ghost. But try as they might, they could not get him to say how the hat would do it, so they were very curious. For a few seconds, there was complete silence, and then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim open wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_but don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

"… So that's it…" the five thought, some with a sweet dropped as Sasuke's hand was covering Naruto's mouth, keeping him from shouting.

Naruto glared at him as Sasuke let go and the whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"Great, just what we need, a talking hat that can see into our heads," Shikamaru murmured as he eyed Naruto, hoping to get the massage across.

And indeed it did, Naruto's eyes grew wide and he suddenly turned to look at the every lazy Shikamaru. "You serious?" he asked and Shikamaru nodded his head.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward, holding along a roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abarame Shino."

Shino casually and quietly went up and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head when he sat down on the stool.

"…_Interesting. You house bugs and are loyal to your loved ones. Would do great in _HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table second from the left clapped as several Hufflepuffs stood up to welcome Shino as he wordlessly joined them. Hinata smiled. She would have someone she knows in Hufflepuff if she were to be place there. Zen was right, she won't be alone in this…

Some more kids got sorted; most went to Hufflepuff while some went to the other Houses.

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni."

Mitsukuni happily skipped up the stairs and hopped up on top of the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. It dripped down his face a bit and Mitsukuni moved it up, causing it to look really cut on him and for most of the female populations to squeak.

"_Ahh,"_ the Hat laughed awkwardly. "GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted, almost as if he'd said it too many times and was bored of it.

Mitsukuni leaped off the stool as if he were a train ninja and was extremely experienced and appeared at the Gryffindor table in less then 3 seconds. Everyone was dumbfounded before recovering and welcoming Mitsukuni into the House. Doubledore chuckled a bit as Ru sighed heavily, his eyes closed.

"Mitsukuni," Ru sighed out, rubbing his temple.

"Harlaown, Chrono."

The dark haired boy in the same bout as Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru walked up and calmly sat down on the stool as the hat was placed on his head, his eyes closed, his oar dark. He opened his eyes back up when the hat touched his head and he sent a chilling glare towards Mitsukuni, who shivered slightly, though not enough to be noticed by untrained eyes, as he laughed a bit awkwardly, seemingly trying to avoid the other boy's glare.

Ru sighed and whispered, "This Family… is really massed up…"

Hinata looked at Ru in wonder as Chrono descended to set at the Hufflepuff table with Shino.

"Hiiragizawa, Eriol."

Hinata smelled the sent of peonies again. She turned around to see Eriol bushed passed her and crossed roads with Chrono on his way up. She saw something between the two. Something familiar. It was almost as if they'd whispered something between each other as Eriol smiled after passing Chrono, as if at a joke Chrono had make, yet Chrono seemed to have frowned more.

Eriol got sent to Ravenclaw after some considering amount of silent time from the hat, which Eriol seemed to not be bothered by at all. He had closed his eyes, almost as if he was having an inner conversation with the hat. When he'd opened his eyes back up, he stared at Hinata, causing her to feel all warm inside, while the hat shouted out his House. He'd casually walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat down with an air of calmness about him that made him seemed more mature and knowledgeable than his age and appearance lets on as he watched the Shorting with a small smile grassing his lips.

"Hyuga, Hinata."

Hinata stiffened up and slowly walked up and sat down on the stool. She closed her eyes when the Hat was placed on her head and saw the image of that dark bluish-black haired man again and quickly opened her eyes to hear the Hat shout out, "HUFFLEPUFF."

Hinata went to the Hufflepuff table and sat down beside Shino when he and Chrono made room for her. When she sat down beside Chrono, Hinata felt a sudden, cooling breeze pass her, calming her down and she looked to Chrono, who was watching the Shorting of a dark haired girl with green eyes named Kamisaki Kanako, who got placed into Ravenclaw and sat next to Eriol as they had a small talk.

When it was Shikamaru's turn, he sighed and lazily walked up to the stool before quickly changing his poster once he felt the intense glare of Zen's sharp, blue eyes and stiffened.

_"Hmm, lazy one aen't we? But I see a great mind in you, too bad you don't want to learn-…_ RAVENCLAW!"

"Namikaze… Ru."

_'Namikaze?'_ Hinata and Shikamaru thought as Shikamaru passed Ru, who was calmly walking up to the stool.

"…GRYFFINDOR!"

Ru went over to seat with the others at the Gryffindor table while some other students came up to be Shorted.

"…Takahara, Naomi."

Mitsukuni seemed to have become serious all of a sudden as he watched a black haired girl with oceanic blue eyes and glasses go up to the stool and waited to be shorted.

"Have you noticed…?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke, who was standing beside him.

"That there are more Japanese names then just ours? Yes, Naruto. I'm not stupid," Sasuke calmly answered.

"Right, right," Naruto nodded as he moved back and continued to watch as the glasses girl walked to the Hufflepuff table, sat down next to Chrono, who smiled at her, and greeted Hinata and Shino.

"…Uchiha, Sasuke."

Sasuke walked up to the stool and sat, waiting. When the Hat touched his head, he heard its voice.

_"…You are dead set on that goal, aren't you boy?"_ It asked him. Sasuke nodded. _"Well then, I guess there's only one thing to do,_ SLYTHERIN!"

"Hah, Sensei was right," Naruto whispered to himself. _'He has been right so far, I just hope he's right about me too...'_

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

Naruto walked up with a happy grin on his face as the hat was placed on his head.

_"…Hmm. The canny fox aye? Very interesting. So many at once, even the teachers. Must be something big, yes, very important if you're here…_GRYFFINDOR!" and Naruto went to seat next to Ru, not at all aware of just who Ru can truly be or what had just happened, nor did he fully understand the impotent words of the hat…

"…Vessalius, Oz."

A blond boy with green eyes walked up, looking as happy and cherry as Mitsukuni had been.

_"Blood Stained Black Rabbit!"_ the Hat shouted once he was placed on the grinning boy's head. _"I'd never…_ RAVENCLAW!"

And he skipped off to join his table, setting down next to Kanako as if they were friends.

"…Zoldyck, Killua."

The boy with white hair and green eyes got place into Slytherin right away, the hat had even repeated it twist as well, almost as if in fright, causing the room to somehow become colder as he seemed to smile awkwardly at one of the teachers at the head table, who's glowing sky blue eyes was glaring at him while his face stayed in a frown and emotionless way, and the white haired boy sat down beside Sasuke with a smile on his face as he introduced himself to Sasuke, who merely nodded.

He was the last boy, so professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet and was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

He sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered.

_'Sensei was right,'_ Naruto thought._ 'Every great person is a mad genius in their own rights.'_

"It's only because of the power that goes to their heads," Mitsukuni spoke up as he held a chicken lag in his hand.

Naruto looked confused. He didn't know that he said it out loud nor did he know how Mitsukuni has a chicken lag in his hand. He turned back to the table only for his mouth to fall open. The dishes were now piled with English food and the kids had begun to pile food on their plates with a bit of everything and began to eat. It was delicious, but Naruto still missed his Ramen. Zen had taught Hinata how to cook English food and had them eat it everyday. They only get Japanese food as rewards and that in it self was rare, very rare, since Zen is quite hard to please. Except when Hinata asks him to...

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Naruto cut up his steak.

"Oh, right. You can't eat…" Naruto said.

"Hello Nearly Headless Nick!" Mitsukuni greeted the ghost happily.

"I would _prefer_ you call me Sir Nicholas de Minsy-" the ghost began stiffly, but was interrupted by a blond boy, Trevor Clark was his name, at the table.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" the boy asked.

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he'd wanted.

"Oh no," Naruto whispered, having seen this all before in one of their Ghost Hunting games that they had to participate in almost every night.

"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge and Naruto was not fazed by it one bit, having gone through worse with Zen as a teacher, one who loves the sound of kids screaming. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but had not done it properly. Naruto felt sad for him while Mitsukuni eat on and Ru carefully watching, non too surprised by it.

Looking pleased at the stunned look on Trevor's face, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto it's place, coughed, and said, "So-new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Slytherins have got the Cup for 3 years in a row! The Bloody Boron's becoming almost unbearable-he's the slytherin ghost."

The kids looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right in-between Sasuke, who looked as calm as always, and Killua, who was trying to stick up a conversation with the two.

"How did he get covered in blood?" Naruto asked with great interest.

"I've never asked," Nearly Headless Nick replied delicately.

"Good, because now I don't think I want to know." And Naruto went back to eating.

At the Hufflepuff table, the Fat Friar was talking happily to Hinata and she and shino mange to make friends with Naomi, and Chrono too since he's friends with Naomi. And she was happily, though she kept looking over at the Ravenclaw table to the glasses boy, Eriol, every now and then.

At the Ravenclaw table, Shikamaru was introduced to Eriol, Kanako, and Oz as they got him to talk to them, some what. The ones that seemed to be doing most of the talking were Kanako and Oz while he and Eriol answers them or adds in comments here and there.

When everyone had eaten as much food as they could, the remains faded from the plates, leaving them sparkly clean as before. A moment later, the desserts appeared and Mitsukuni happily lunched himself at it, finishing about 20 plates cleaned in less then a minute.

"Wow, a new regard," Ru blankly said.

The talk then turned to their family as they laughed at the funny stories told by each person of their family.

"What about you Mitsukuni, Ru?" Naruto rounded on the two.

The two boys froze as their eyes hazed over.

"My mom's dead and my dad… negates me," Ru said. "I think he's trying to berry himself in his work to forget about mom's death and avoids seeing me for it…"

"Ha, my younger brother hates me," Mitsukuni said in an almost sad voice. "He thinks that I'm a weirdo because of my personality to like cute things and my sweet tooth. He doesn't think that I'm fitted to be the clan head even though i'm his older brother, despite my size…"

"Oh. Sorry I asked," Naruto said. "But hey, at least you guys have a family. I'm a street orphan. I was hated by my own people and was beaten pretty badly when I was a kid… I don't even know who my parents are and if they even ever loved me…"

"Well, seems like we all have a depressing sad story!" Mitsukuni tried to cheer them up in his happy-go-lucky voice. The boys returned the smile half-heartedly.

"Well, at lest we're all closer together this way," Ru added in.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Friends?"

"Friends," the two answered with a warm smile.

At last, the desserts disappeared and professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem-just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of Zen, for some reason, as he smiled and held up an apologetic hand to the old man. "I have also been asked by Mr. Flashed, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you about the new system change. This year, there well be a new curriculum in the school that every student must take for half of the years time or more if they so choose. This subject is Physical Education." Some kids groaned at that. "It has come to my attention that witches and wizards should not only know about magic or rely on them for too much. We all must be able to protect ourselves even without our magic. These, you well learn how to fight and defend yourselves. This system well take affect right away, starting tomorrow. Some of you well have it for the first half of the year while others will have it on the later half. Now, I believe you're all wondering about the new faces setting at the table with me. These teachers are substitutes for our other professors, who have errands to run and cannot be here this term. First of all is the teacher who well be teaching you the new subject; Zen Verius, head of the Verius house hold that I'm sure you've all hear off, next to the Vessalius family. If you wish to sign up for a whole year, see him for your applications." Zen stood up.

Killua gulped when he looked up at Zen as if he'd saw one his worse nightmares and Oz smiled at the mention of his family name.

"Next is our charms professor and Head of Hufflepuff House, Shizuka Suzuhara." A beautiful 21 years old black haired woman with emblem green eyes stood up.

"Our Astronomy professor, Hotaru Kujou." A black haired woman with her hair tied up into bones and had green eyes who looked to be about 19, stood up.

"Our Orchestra professor, Takumi Usui." A handsome man of about 21 with blond hair and emblem green eyes stood up from his place next to Shizuka as the kids gasped in waa. "I'm sure you've heard of the famous child prodigy of the Usui family."

"Our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Subaru Nishigami." A pale man stood up, his black hair a mass and his chocolate brown eyes dole of any emotions with the air of death around him. He wore black robes and he was diffidently another necromancer. But this one seemed to have no emotions what-so-ever. Great...

"Our History of Magic professor and Head of Syltherin House, Lucien Nishigami." Another pale man stood up from his place next to the other Nishigami. He looked over six feet tall, lean and broad shouldered, with thick black hair and dark brown eyes that sometimes seemed red. He also wore black and was no doubt yet another necromancer...

"Our Ancient Studies professor, Takachiho Yanagi." A man next to Hotaru stood up. He had black hair and eyes.

"Our potion professor, Toshiro Hitsugaya." The 21-year-old pale man with white hair and green eyes, wearing glasses, who had given killua the cold glare before, stood up. The kids could feel the air getting colder around them as the emotionless man stared sharply at Naruto, as if in hatred before looking at Hinata with a blank stare.

"Our Frog Choir professor, Lumiere Errity." A woman with long light blue hair that she pulled up to one side and let it curled and green eyes stood up.

"And lastly, our Herbology professor and Head of Ravenclaw House, Minato Namikaze." Hinata gasped as the man in her dream, who resembled and has the same name as their late Fourth Hokage, who had passed away 11 years ago, or so thought, stood up.

_'Namikaze Minato?'_ Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke and Naruto all thought. _'Isn't that the name of our…?'_

"Troublesome," Shikamaru whispered as Eriol chuckled beside him, as if in knowing of what'd he'd meant by those words.

**_"Minato,"_** Kyubi said.

_'The man who sealed you in me,'_ Naruto thought as he darkly looked at Minato.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Classes & Meeting The Ice Dragon_

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore as he gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end of it and a long gold ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snake like, into words. "Everyone off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Deed flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone finished the song at the same time and everyone clapped their hands together in applause.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The first years followed one of their Perfects out of the Great Hall, up the marble staircases and to their dorms. Every child was tired and paid no minds to what was happening at all as they were all about to just fall asleep right then and there instead of at their dorm rooms.

The Gryffindors had run into Peeves and for some reasons unknown, he seems scared, no, terrified of Naruto, Mitsukuni and Ru as he ran off in the opposite direction, shouting and crying something about some many of them, just as they hat had said.

Once in their dorms, the children found that their trunks had already been brought in for them and was lying on their bed, with each of their familiars soundlessly sleeping on the soft bed after the tiring day.

All too tire to talk, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

"Great fest, wasn't it?" Mitsukuni asked from the right side of Naruto's bed as he held his pink bunny rabbit, his familiar, whom he calls 'Usa-chan' (short for Usagi, which means rabbit).

Naruto thought about it before nodding his head.

"Yeah," he answered. "It was." and he fell into deep sleep with Kyubi lying next to him, reeking strongly of sake.

Ru, smiled and was about to go to sleep when Kyubi got up and said, "Long time no see, young master."

"…Kurama," Ru said as he watched, out of the corner of his eyes, the kyubi setting up as if he'd not just had over 30 bottles of hard strong liquor, and he also got up, only to stare hard at his father's strongest creation.

Mitsukuni heaved a sighed. "And here we go again," he said in a tired voice.

"_Well, at lest it's not Ru-chama's Father,"_ came a males' voice. _"We should get some rest, Master."_

Mitsukuni nodded at his familiar's advise and drafted off to sleep, completely ignoring the storm looming overhead on the other side of his bed.

* * *

Once Hinata got into her white night gown, she went to her bed and smiled as she saw Miyuki soundlessly sleeping on her bed. She then pulled out the crystal lamp from her uniform pocket and set it on her night stand.

Naomi watched Hinata out of the corner of her eyes from her place at the right of Hinata's bed, before falling asleep.

That night, Hinata once again dreamed of the short, dark haired man in black, but this time, there was more then just one person. Instead of just her and him, or Minato, there were a lot of them. At lest 30. All held out their hands to her as if to welcome her back of something. But when Hinata reached out to take it, she couldn't reach them and her head keeps hurting, getting cloudier and cloudier as she ran after them, but never seem to reach them. Any of them, no matter how hard she tried.

Hinata woke up the next morning, once again sweating, but this time, she was also crying.

_'Why,'_ Hinata wondered as she cried into her bed sheets in a crouched position.

Naomi, upon seeing her silently crying, went over to her in worry and put a comforting hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a quite tone.

"Yes," Hinata muffed out. "I'm f-fine. Just… just had a… a sad dream is all."

Naomi looked even more worried.

"Well, you should get dress," Naomi advised. "We have to go if we don't want to be late to our first class."

Hinata nodded and went to take a shower before getting dressed and leave with Naomi to meet the boys in the common room to walk to their class together.

* * *

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that won't open unless you ask politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that wan't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending to be doors. It would've been very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot, if Naruto had not been trained. The people in the portraits were not much help as they all kept going to visit each other, and Naruto was sure that the coats of armor could walk.

The ghosts didn't help, either. It was fine when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Well, for Naruto and the gang anyways, others tended to have a nasty shock. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!" But of course, Naruto, Mitsukuni and Ru had no trouble with that, as it seemed as if the little spirit was very afraid of them for some reason.

Naruto, Mitsukuni, and Ru were walking to class with Ru and Mitsukuni seeming to know exactly where to go when they'd run into it. Something, or someone, even worse than Peeves, if that was possible. It was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Naruto, Mitsukuni and Ru saw him threatening a few children for trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bound corridor on the third floor. The kids had tried to tell him they were lost, but he didn't believe them and threatened to lock them in the dungeons when Naruto, Mitsukuni and Ru intervene and was threatened with the same punishment. But then Professor Usui, who was just 'passing' by, rescued them.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Breaking a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better that anyone and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

The classes where no better then the ones they've been put though. As expected, there were more to magic than just waving your wand and saying a few funny words.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with the man who has the same name and who looks just like the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, where they learn how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. Easily the most boring class was, as always, History of magic, which was taught by the handsome Professor Lucien Nishigami, which was the cause of most girls staying awake and listening to him and the fact that he could be quite scary when pissed off, was what kept the class so attentive to his boring lessons. Not only that, but as he talks and gets more exited, his eyes would flash red.

At the start of their first charms class, Professor Suzuhara took roll call before starting to explain to them what charms is all about.

Professor McGonagall was just as she seemed when the kids first saw her, a teacher you don't want to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they all sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They all seemed very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon those who has yet to realize it, realized that they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only the gang (Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke), Ru, who made it turn red as if it'd been touched by fire, and Mitsukuni from Gryffindor, Killua, who made it so tin and sharp that it looked like an invisible string, from Slytherin, Eriol, Oz, who made it black, and Kanako from Ravenclaw, and Naomi and Chrono, who made it change color to snow white, from Hufflepuff seemed to have made any difference to their match; Professor McGonagall had showed the class how each of them turned out the way they did and had given them all a rare smile.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by Professor Subaru Nishigami, which turned out to be quite interesting indeed, because as soon as they'd entered the classroom, the kids found the professor having tea with some of their familiars; Kyubi (in his medium form), Miyuki, Yu, Arashi, Kenric (Ru's black wolf, in medium form), and Rairo (meaning lighting wolf, was a medium blue wolf that seemed to belong to Killua).

Professor Nishigami had used the demon and holy familiars as examples in class, which proved to be quite fun for the children and intersing when they'd turned into handsome and beautiful humans, something new the kids learned about their familiars.

It would seem that lots of people had come from Muggle (human/normal) familiars and hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even pure bloods like William Weasley or Bill, as he'd like to be called, didn't have much of a head start, unlike the gang and, interestingly, those strange kids that they've become friends with.

Finally, Friday rolled around without any signs of Zen, though the kids still did their usual warm ups on their way to class along with their new friends, what-so-ever as the children sat in the Great Hall, eating breakfast.

"What do we have today?" Ru, seating next to Naruto, had asked Mitsukuni, who sat across from him, that morning.

"Today," Mitsukuni shouted out happily, holding tightly onto Usagi, "we have Potions with Shiro-, I mean Professor Hitsugaya!"

Ru paled as he worriedly looked over to Naruto, who was too focused on his argument with Sasuke to notice. Though Kyubi did, and he growled while Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru looked on in wonder.

"Well, this certainly is interesting," said Eriol as he sat down next to Hinata and Shino, with Chrono next to him. "Good morning." He nodded to her.

Hinata blushed and shatter out a, "Good morning," to him.

Killua had also turned pale; having dropped his spoon upon hearing the name of the man that he bout fears and loves so very much.

"Yes the Lord of the Ice Dragon," Naomi said in a quite voice from her place next to Mitsukuni, her head buried behind her book.

Just then, the mail arrived. The kids had gotten used to this by now since they'd seem Zen receiving some mails before, back at their hotel room in London. About a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.

Though none of the kids had gotten anything so far. Their pets just seemed to wonder around aimlessly and do as they pleased without getting into trouble. Visiting Professors and even Dumbledore, who seemed to like their company very much.

This morning however, the gang received a letter brought to them by Arashi, who'd dropped it onto Sasuke's plate. Sasuke opened it and reading it to himself, he scowled before handing it to Naruto and Hinata, who sat across from him.

Naruto quickly read the note. "What?" he shouted. "How could he do this to us? That man!"

"How could he not," Shino simply stated as he and Shikamaru read the note from above Naruto and Hinata's head.

"I'm surprised that you didn't think this through Naruto," Shikamaru sighed. "Damn, so much work."

Naruto begins to softly cry on the table while the others looked at the letter, which said:

_Hey brats, hope you have a good week, because now that it's break, I get you back. So meet me in the forest of death at 3 and don't be late or I'll come after you **myself**!_

_P.S. I signed you all up for a whole year with me._

_P.P.S. I also signed you guys up for these three extra-curricular classes: Frog Choir, Hogwarts Orchestra, and Ancient Studies. Hope you have fun in them!_

_Zen_

The kids winched. It was going to be a very interesting year that was for sure.

* * *

At the start-of-term banquet, Naruto had gotten the idea that Professor Hitsugaya didn't like him and that he didn't really like Professor Hitsugaya either. But by the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong.

Potion lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder there than up in the main castle, and with Toshiro Hitsugaya as the teacher, it was going to be snowing down there when he gets pissed off. And with Killua there…oh~.

The place would have been quite creepy even without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Professor Hitsugaya, like Professor Suzuhara, started the class by taking roll call. Once finished, he looked up at the class. His green eyes held no warmth what so ever in them. They were cold and empty and…sad?

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper as he went over some huge stacks of paperwork on his desk, but they caught every word-like so many of their professors so far, Professor Hitsugaya had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep though human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…" Naruto and Sasuke perked up as he went on, thinking about ways to use that for later times… Hitsugaya looked up and stared at them all. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stop death-if you are interested and are not as big of dunderheads as I usually have to face with."

"Aniki!" Killua shouted out. "That hurts! I'm not that bad!"

The gangs' eyebrows rose at that comment.

Toshiro quickly rounded to his younger brother and his eyes sharpened. "Oh, yes. Like blowing up the entire estate in trying to find me, who you should have known was away on business at the time, no thanks to **you**, was not something stupid."

"…That was only one time," Killua whispered. "And besides, I missed you."

Toshiro rolled his eyes, going back to the piled of paperwork. "Right. You miss the man you tried to kill. That's nice to know, really, nice to know. Copy these down." The chock on the board lifted up and began moving, writing down Hitsugaya's words in nice, neat cursive. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Don't forget it."

The children was finishing writing on their parchment.

"And Killua, next time you do something like this, you are going to do the work that comes after all by yourself or I'll have to send **her** after you. Understand?"

Killua quickly nodded at his brother's treats.

Next, Hitsugaya put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He watched them out of the corner of his eyes as he read through and wrote on the paper works that kept getting taller and taller no matter how much paperwork he'd finished.

He'd complimented some kids on their work and gave some words of advise here and there, without ever looking up, and often barking with Killua now and then when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Trevor had somehow managed to melt Bill's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Trevor, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms.

Hitsugaya, upon seeing this when he stopped his conversation with Killua and looked up, quickly moved to the boy's side and the room became colder and Trevor's body seemed to have frozen up, along with the liquids on the floor.

"Aniki," Killua shattered out, feeling the chill along with everyone else. "It's going to snow if you don't stop."

Toshiro took a deep breath and let it out slowly. And slowly, the temperature went back up, though Trevor was still frozen in time and the floor still felt cold as the liquid had yet to melt and a misty fog was looming over it.

"He must have added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire," Hitsugaya sighed and looked to his brother. "Take him to the hospital wing." Killua nodded and jumped down from the stole to take the frozen still Trevor away. "You." Hitsugaya pointed to Bill. "Go with him, just in case."

"Hey!" Killua shouted back from the his place at the door at his calm older brother as Bill walked over to help him.

"Ah, then I guess I better go to then, Shiro-chan?" Mitsukuni asked.

Toshiro looked at him before nodding and Mitsukuni leaped off the stole to Killua's side and they all left together, Killua looking a bit peeved at having to be baby sited.

Toshiro sighed before getting back to his paperwork. "One point taken from Gryffindor for this incident," he said as he sat down in worry and began his paperwork once again.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think! Gave me your theory, because i really want to know what you've figured out so far. **


	8. Character Profile

**I don't feel right moving it into the crossover so soon. **

**Well, here's a Character profile for whoever asked for one.**

**Might contain some spoilers, not sure.**

* * *

**Character Profile**

**Aburame Shino**

From: _Naruto_ Anime/Manga

Age: 11

Birthday: January 23

Familiar: His bugs

Info: Heir to the Aburame clan of the Leaf village, Konoha. Shino is a Hufflepuff.

**Trevor Clark**

From: My Mind

Age:11

Appearance: He has blond hair and orange eyes. He is very skinny and is a Gryffindor.

**Errity Lumiere**

From: My mind, though a bit based on the Lumiere from _Kiddy Grade _

Age: 21

Info: She's married and is one of the substitute teachers at Hogwarts. Lumiere is the sub for Frog Choir and a Hufflepuff.

**Haninozuka Mitsukuni**

From: _Ouran High School Host Club_ Anime/Manga

Age: 12

Birthday: February 29

Familiar: Usagi, the pink rabbit.

Info: Mitsukuni seems to be a well-trained ninja as he had jumped off the stole to land right at the Gryffindor table at the banquet and next to Killua in Potion class without much afford. He also seems smarter then he lets on and seems to have two sides to himself. Mitsukuni, as Ru said, has a sweet tooth that got him into conflicts with his younger brother. He seems to have something going on with Naomi and is a Gryffindor. Mitsukuni is always, or mostly, seen holding his pink stuffed rabbit, Usa-chan or Usagi (Rabbit).

**Harlaown Chrono**

From: _Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha_ Anime/Manga

Age: 12

Info: Chrono is a Hufflepuff and has a relationship much like that of Killua and Toshiro's with Eriol.

**Hiiragizawa Eriol**

From: _Card Captor Sakura_ Anime/Manga

Age: 12

Birthday: March 23

Familiar: Spinner Sun, a (stuffed) black cat/panther with blue butterfly wings on his back.

Info: Eriol is the reincarnation of Clow reed, one of the most powerful sorcerers of the east and west. He is Dumbledore's nephew and they were once friends when he was Clow. He and Chrono seems to know each other as Hinata saw some resemblance between the two when they passed, but it seems that their relationship is much like that of Toshiro and Killua's. Eriol is a Ravenclaw.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro**

From: _Bleach_ Anime/Manga

Age: 21

Birthday: December 20

Info: Toshiro is the Substitute professor for Potions and a Hufflepuff. He is Killua's older brother and a work-a-holic prodigy. He controls ice and seems to be at odds with his fun-loving little brother. He was called the Lord of the Ice Dragon in chapter 7.

**Hyuga Hinata**

From: _Naruto _Anime/Manga

Age: 10-11

Birthday: December 27

Familiar: Miyuki (silent Snow-I think), white snow rabbit.

Info: Hinata is the Heiress to the Hyuga clan of Konoha, or so known to be. She seems to have some connection with the supernatural world. She is a Hufflepuff and seemed to be loved by Zen as she tries to find the person from her dreams.

**Kamisaki Kanako**

From: My Mind

Age: 12

Info: Kanako is a Ravenclaw and seems to know Oz and Eriol.

**Kujou Hotaru**

From: My Mind

Age: 21

Birthday: January 26

Info: Hotaru is married to one of the sub at Hogwarts. She is the substitute teacher for Astronomy and is a Hufflepuff.

**Namikaze Ru**

From: My Mind

Age: 11

Familiar: Kenric, a back wolf.

Info: He is a member of the Namikaze clan and related to Minato in some way. His real name is not 'Ru', though 'ru' is a part of his name and one of his nicknames (given to him by his dead Mother). He seems to watch Naruto and Hinata very closely and loves his mother very much as he had cried when eating Hinata's home made sandwiches. He said that his father neglects him because of the death of his Mother. Ru is a Gryffindor. Ru was called "Young Master" by Kurama in chapter 7 and seems to know the kitsune as well.

**Namikaze Minato**

From: _Naruto_ Anime/Manga

Age: 35

Birthday: January 25

Info: Minato has the same name and face as the late Fourth Hokage of the Leaf village and is the man Hinata and Naruto saw in their dreams, the one with the black kage hat with the kanji 4 on it as well as the person with Itachi at the end of chapter 1. Minato is the Herbology substitute teacher and Head of Ravenclaw House.

**Nishigami Lucien (Antonscue) **

From: _Insatiable_ Book by Meg Cabot

Age: 31

Info: He is related to Nishigami Subaru and is called the Prince of Darkness, Heir. Lucien is the sub for History of magic and Head of Slytherin House. He has a way of making everyone stay awake for his lessons. Lucien is a necormancer.

**Nishigami Subaru**

From: My Mind, though he is based off of Anubis from _Kane Chronicle_.

Age: 32

Info: He is related to Lucien and is the sub for Defense Against the Dark Arts as well as a Hufflepuff. It was said the he is a necormancer in chapter 6.

**Nara Shikamaru**

From: _Naruto_ Anime/Manga

Age: 10-11

Birthday: September 22

Familiar: Yu, the lazy black cat.

Info: Heir of the Nara clan in Konoha. Is very lazy, but is afraid of Zen. Shikamaru is a Ravenclaw.

**Suzuhara Shizuka**

From: My Mind, though she somewhat resembles Shurei from _The Story of Saiunkoku,_ but the front of her hair is different and her eyes are green.

Birthday: April 27

Age: 21

Info: Shizuka is married to someone at Hogwarts and she is the sub for Charms as well as Head of Hufflepuff House.

**Takahara Naomi**

From: My Mind, though she's somewhat like Hinata

Age: 12

Info: Naomi seems to be into books and quite and gentle. She and Mitsukuni seems to know each other and are on very good terms because Mitsukuni paid more attention when it comes to her Shorting and she sat next to him in the Great Hall for breakfast. Naomi is a Hufflepuff.

**Uchiha Itachi**

From: _Naruto_ Anime/Manga

Age: 17-18

Birthday: June 9

Info: Was once a member of the Leaf village, but killed his entire clan, leaving only his brother, and left. Itachi seems to have contact with Minato as he was seen looking up at the sky at the end of chapter one with the person in black with the kanji 4 on his black kage hat that stood in the shadows and watched. He seemed to have known what was happening.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

From: _Naruto_ Anime/Manga

Age: 11

Birthday: July 23

Familiar: Arashi (storm), a brown owl.

Info: He is the only other living member of the Uchiha clan in Konoha (bother left) and is dead set on killing his older brother, Itachi, for massacring their clan members, these making him a Slytherin.

**Usui Takumi**

From: _Kaicho Wa Maid-sama_ Anime/Manga

Age: 21

Birthday: April 27

Info: As said, Takumi is a prodigy of the Usui family and a substitute teacher of Hogwarts Orchestra. Takumi is a Ravenclaw and seems to always have an air of calmness around him.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

From: _Naruto_ Anime/Manga

Age: 10-11

Birthday: October 10

Familiar: Kurama, the Kyubi no Kitsune

Info: Naruto is smarter then he seems and Zen knows it. He seems to be having strange dreams just like Hinata and is a Gryffindor.

**Verius Zen**

From: _07-Ghost_ Anime/Manga

Age: 21

Birthday: July 1

Info: In _07-Ghost_, his name is Frau, but I changed it to Zen since a woman's title is… awkward. He was called "General Zen" and is a necromancer, the new P.E. teacher, and a Gryffindor. It was hinted that his older then he appears and that he did many things when he was at Hogwarts. He blew up Diagon Alley and did _something_ in the forest of Hogwarts that was really bad. He is married to someone currently at Hogwarts. Zen was said to also be the head of the Verius family, next to the Vessalius family.

**Vessalius Oz**

From: _Pandora Hearts_ Anime/Manga

Age: 12

Birthday: December 26

Info: Oz is a member of the well-known Vessalius family and a Gryffindor. The Hat had called him "Blood Stain Black Rabbit" and it seems that he is somewhat like Mitsukuni in personality. Oz also has a black rabbit in a red coat in his room and his family's gold pocket watch with him at all times.

**Weasley William**

From: _Harry Potter_ Book/Movie

Age: 10-11

Birthday: November 29, 1970

Familiar: Scabbers, a rat.

Info: He is the eldest Weasley child and a Gryffindor.

**Yanagi Takachiho**

From: _Shounen AR_ Manga

Age: 21

Info: He is married to one of the female substitute teachers at Hogwarts. Substitute for the Professor of Ancient Studies, a Gryffindor, though debatable for Slytherin and could be a necornamcer.

**Zoldyck Killua**

From: _Hunter X Hunter_ Anime/Manga

Age: 12

Birthday: July 7/15

Familiar: Rairo (lightning wolf), a blue lightning wolf with black eyes.

Info: Killua is a part of the Zoldyck assassins' family and is also Toshiro's younger brother and loves and fears the man very much. It would seem that he tried to kill Toshiro once before sometime ago, and these, Killua is a Slytherin.

* * *

**So tell me, what do you think of my character profile? Review, _or forget about a new chapter coming within the week. _**

_I know i used a lot of crossovers and made some of my own that i'm sure you don't understand about, but as you continue to stick with me, you well know and understand my mind soon enough, since i'll used basically almost all the same characters for most, if not all, of my stories with the same, if not all, background lead ups to them all being connected. _


	9. Chapter 8

**Now i feel like moving it into the crossover without a problem... or worry. **

**Anyways, i might not be able to upload so soon like i usually do because i have some violin music i need to work on learning, other wise i won't be able to go to IOA and skip **school**! And FCAT's next week, so...**

**Well, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Into the Forest_

The children left the castle 30 minutes before 3, parting ways with their friends out in the hallway. Their friends had all given them a sympathetic look or smile as if in knowing as to what they were going through as they took their books back to the dorm for them.

The gang went into the forbidden forest and soon saw their mad sensei sitting on a log, waiting for them.

When Zen saw them coming, his mouth gave out a clew smile.

"Took ya long enough," he said with a glint in his eyes that mad them all winch. Zen got up from his place on the log and Zehel scythe appeared in his left hand. "Alright, let's see what you got for me, Brats." And he went after them, Hinata being the first.

As Zen came at Hinata, she pulled out her own scythe and blocked him, her bloodline limit active. However, Hinata alone was not enough to hold him back as she found herself being pushed back, but then was stopped by Sasuke hand from behind her, holding her tightly from to the ground while he put up hand sings for the Grand Fireball jutsu while Shikamaru's shadow was coming for Zen from the roght and rains of kunai with explosive tags came toward Zen form behind and he, glancing at it, leaped away as Hinata put up a shield to block herself from Naruto's shadow clones that had turned into the kunais, with Sasuke and Shino going after him. Shikamaru pulled his shadows back, got up and, with one glance at Hinata then Naruto, took off as well, knowing that Naruto well take good care of her.

"Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked from his place up on one of the trees, as he got ready to go off after their teacher with the others.

Hinata, painting, nodded her head before leaping into the trees next to Naruto and they both took off, going deeper into the darkening forest after their teacher and their other friends.

Naruto and Hinata caught up to the others to find that all were defeated as they were all caught in their sensei's infamous invisible strings and were staying very still as they did not want to bleed or be sliced to death just yet.

"Well, now that we're all here and warmed up," Zen began as he let go of his control on the strings. "We can begin. You three," points to the boys that had just gotten out of the trap as said boys stiffened up while he took out three scrolls and threw it to them, "learn those."

"Hai!" the boys said as they all headed off into separate corners and began to study their scroll.

Sasuke got anther scroll on fire jutsu called Fire Dragon, where he could summon up a dragon of fire to burn his enemies and trap them in fire. Shikamaru got a scroll on chakra wires and how to control them and make them appear out of his shadows. Shino got a scroll on how to make his bugs appear bigger and have more powers in their attacks.

"You two," Zen said to Hinata and Naruto and smiled. "I _could_ make you do that…" the two gulped. "Nan, maybe later, when you two… well, here's something for you two to work on." He tossed them each a scroll. Hinata's was another water type, a water dragon. Naruto's was another wind type called Piercing Wind. The two studied their scrolls and soon, Naruto left, still reading the scroll as he went, avoiding trees and other things in his way perfectly without ever even having to look up.

Zen smirked and looked up into the trees, where there was only darkness… or so it seems. Then, he went off to help Shikamaru with his shadow string control, leaving Hinata to study her scroll.

* * *

On one of the branches of the forest, a dark haired kid seat next to his blackish blue panther with butterfly wings as he watched the little girl of whom he'd parted ways with when she was but a toddler, read her scroll.

Eriol grinned. "Water Dragon hah," he said.

The best beside him snorted. "By the way he was going, he was probably planning on teaching those two winter element, since they'd met the Winter General today," Spinner said to his master.

Eriol chuckled. "Must have been hard for Toshiro. His favorite student of winter magic so close, yet he couldn't do anything about it."

"What about you, Eriol?" came a man's voice from behind Eriol and his familiar.

Spinner bowed to the man while Eriol turned around to find Minato standing over him and he smiled that smile of his again. "What do you mean by that, Minato?" he asked his long time friend.

Minato smirked at his superior. "Don't you also feel the same? Hinata _is_ your-"

"I know," Eriol quickly interrupted him as he turned around again to watch as Hinata tried out her new jutsu, and filed. Eriol chuckled at her cute pouting face. "I know how long it's been, Minato. You don't need to remind me of the sins I've committed. It already… happened…"

"Right," Minato said. "You've already done it and by no means do you regret it."

"Why would I regret it… when I know that what I've done was to save her. To save the person I love. Besides, the longer she stayed with me, the more dangerous it'll be for her." Eriol's eyes flashed of sudden sadness.

"So, you saved her by keeping her away from you and erasing her memories of you? The person she loves so much?" Minato questioned. "Eriol-"

"What about you, Minato?" Eriol interrupted the older man yet again as he turned towards the man. "What are you going to do about Ru? You, of all people, should know how important Ru, the next Heir to the Namikaze royal clan, _your_ clan, is to us. You also know how important Hinata is to your clan as well. You know what Ru's Father wants with your son, Naruto. And you also know that Naruto might, just like Hinata, die from this. So what are you going to do about it?"

"…" Minato didn't answer. He couldn't. How was he surpassed to answer to something like that when he, himself, knows that it's true and that there was nothing he could do to stop it? Even if the one who was going to get hurt was his son, once again. If it's what his Heir, the 3rd clan head of the Namikaze royal clan, one of the ruling clans, wants, then it's what he'll get, one way or another. That child prodigy will always finds ways to get it. No matter what…

Minato sighed and left to keep watch on Naruto.

Eriol turned away, smiling. "That's what I thought."

* * *

"Ahhh!" Naruto screamed, frustrated as he failed to do the jutsu, once again.

"Calm down, Kit," Kurama said as he walked in. "You're too damn loud."

"Kyubi," Naruto said as he stared at the tiny form of his familiar. "What are you doing here?"

"Hunting." Kurama jumped on a log. "And I almost got one to, if you hadn't startled it way. Man and it was getting so much fun listening to them."

"Hah?"

"Just get back to your damn jutsu." And he lay down to sleep.

Naruto shook his hand at his familiar's laziness as he picked up the scroll on the floor and re-read it again.

"Maybe I should…no," he shook his head. "He's just going to complain about me not trying hard enough again and point out the obvious… but this just doesn't make séance!" Kyubi fell off the log as the wind blew by.

"_Think about when you're cutting vegetables, but in the air. It's just like Wind Cutter, but stronger."_

Naruto blind, "Hah?"

"Damnit kit!" Kurama shouted from his place on the ground.

"Kyu," Naruto started.

"What?" Kurama shouted back at him, pissed.

"D-did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"…Nothing, never mind."

Naruto turned back to his scroll. _'Cutting vegetables in the air…'_ Naruto thought back to the words he heard in the wind and put his scroll down. He closed his eyes and begins to imagine himself helping Hinata in the kitchen, cutting the veggies for her, but in the air, and trying to impress her. Then, he let that become his tool as he held up his hand and brought it down in a swift fashion.

Naruto opened his eyes and shouted, "Piercing wind!"

And the wind picked up and shot for the tree Naruto was pointing to, cutting it down to peaces. But that's not all. It had also cut down the tress surrounding Naruto and had gone as far back as about 3 to 4 more rolls of trees behind, all reduced to nothingness.

"Wow," Naruto said.

Kurama smirked and looked off into the trees as he saw the figure of a man retreated back into the darkness before looking up at the sky. _'He's coming along well, Master,'_ KUrama reported to his Creator. _'Soon, he'll be ready for you.'_

"Alright," Naruto said as he picked up the scroll from the ground and rolled it up it back up again. "Now, let's get back to the others, Fur Ball."

Kurama let the nickname slide as he jumped down from the log he'd just gotten back up on and walked next to Naruto, back to the others.

* * *

Hinata was looking at her scroll again when she saw Naruto coming back from his training, with Kyubi in tow.

"Naruto-kun, your finished?" Hinata asked.

Naruto flashed her a smile as Kurama ran up to her and into her arms. "Hai, Hime," Naruto answered as he came up next to Hinata. "So, anyone else finished yet?"

Hinata shook her head, frowning. "NO. Though they're close to getting there. Sensei was helping Shikamaru-kun first to let him get the hang of it before he moved on to Shino-kun and gave him another scroll to try. Now he's working with Sasuke-kun and I don't understand mine even though it seems like it's just like Sasuke-kun's jutsu, just different elements."

Naruto nodded and took the scroll from Hinata's hand. "Water Dragon aye. Well then, let's see what we can do before our fight. Alright, show me what you've got so far, Hime."

Hinata nodded and showed Naruto how far she'd gotten and Naruto helped her understand it better.

Finally, it was time for the fight. The kids got into their points and Zen stood in the middle with Zehel in his hand, ready for an attack made at him.

Naruto nodded to the group as they nod back, ready to go. Hinata activated her bloodline limit as she brought out her scythe while Sasuke pulled out his blade, Susano. Naruto made about seven hundred shadow clones, one each for the others and two stayed with him, all with kunais in hand. Shino pulled out his bugs and Shikamaru put on his serious face. Then, the clones attacked Zen and the children moved in the yellow mass. Zen cut down all of Naruto's clones that came for him and tried to block out surprised attacks made at him from his students. This went on for quite sometime until all the students were defeated by Zen and were seating on the ground, dead tired.

"So," Zen asked without any hint of tiredness or having been in a serious battle of life and death with his students. But the again, he was already dead… "How was Potion class?"

The kids twisted their toes.

"Interesting," they all answered.

"We go some new ideas for tougher and integration," Sasuke added in.

"Is that so? Good," Zen complimented them. "Remember to always look for ways to use them together. So, what about the Teacher?"

"What about him?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think of him?"

"He's…" Naruto trilled off. "Interesting."

"How?'

"Well for one," Shikamaru said, "He's a work-a-holic prodigy."

"He controls ice," Shino added in. "And is a cold as ice."

"Opposite to his younger brother," Sasuke finished, "whom he seems to be at odds with, considering that said little brother tired to kill him once…"

"Killua hah," Zen smiled at the memories. "Yes, he did do didn't he? It was a long time ago though… It's amazing what one would be willing to do for love. Even rise from the dead…"

"Can someone really do that, sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Hah?" Zen looked at her, having been drought out of his thoughts. "Oh yes, it's quite possible. Didn't Toshiro tell you that a potion could stop ones death?"

The children nodded. "Hai," Hinata said. "But I want to know about one that could rise the dead and make them living again."

"There's on such thing, Hinata. Someone cannot be raised from the dead and made a living again," Zen answered, causing Hinata to look down in sadness. "Well, at lest, not a **full** living anyways."

Hinata looked up with hopes in her eyes. "Full living?"

Zen nodded his head. "There are ways to do it. Though most comes with a deadly coast. Non is perfect… non, except…" Zen looked up to the sky.

"Except?" Hinata bit her lip as she leaned closer to Zen.

"Except," Zen looked down at her. "The sorcerer stone created by Clow Reed. It could bring back the life of a dead person without consequences. But only by possessing it, shoal one have the power to do it. Otherwise, you'll have to ask… well, you'll learn about them in History class. Anyways, it's getting dark, you should go back to the castle now and start on your homework from your other teachers. Meet back here again tomorrow, an hour after breakfast."

"Hai!" the children shouted as Zen disappeared in a whirl wind.

As the gang walked back to the castle for dinner that night, tired as they were, they thought about what Zen had told them about resurrecting the dead and bring them back to life once again. And they wondered, could their Fourth Hokage have been brought back to life by the sorcerer stone made by Clow Reed somehow? And if so, how did it happen? Why did it happen? And who did it?

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think people. i'm serious, what do you think. tell me what you've figured out so far!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9 people. Might be a while before another one comes up. i'm also working on my other incomplete story and am beginning to loss interest as new ideas pop up into my tinny little head every day. **

* * *

_Chapter 9:_

The next week marked the start of Physical Education for the first years and every house was taking part in it, like all the classes they've had together so far. Every Monday (sometime in first period), and Friday (end of last period (2nd)-Potion classes cut short for both days) was P.E. day for the first years for an hour and thirty minutes each day.

At ten-thirty on Monday morning, the children walked down the front steps onto the grounds for their first instructions to P.E. class after having their first class of the day, Potion. As they all stepped onto the ground, they found that Madam Hooch was there with coach Verius, waiting for them. Madam Hooch had short, gray hair and low eyes like a hawk.

They all lined up in front of the two teachers, holding their schoolbooks with them, and waited.

"Welcome to Physical Education!" Zen bellowed. "Otherwise known as P.E. for short. I am your teacher; you may call me Coach or Coach Zen. Here, there are not many uses for wands as you well learn how to fight and defend yourselves without much use of magic and I well teach you. But first, you well all be getting your P.E. uniforms and locker." The kids looked confused. P.E. uniforms? What? They were never asked to purchase one. "I know what you're all thinking… The school has offered to pay for your uniforms and other P.E. requirements since it was late noticed…ish. And we did not want to hear complaints bout the new curricular either. So it was safer this way."

Some light bulbs went off.

"Anyhow, before we can get started, there are some rules I would like to go over with you. Everyday you have P.E., you well all go to the locker room of your gender, be it girls or boys, and your own locker. You well change into your P.E. uniforms and come out into the fields all within less than ten minutes. If you fail to do so, you well have to run 3000 laps around the school with a creature of the dark chasing after you."

"But isn't that forbidden?" a boy from Slytherin asked.

Killua was instantly seen covering the kids' mouth shut, but it was too late. Zen had already turned to them and was now eyeing the boy with a creepy smile on his face. Killua gulped as he paled over. Talk about making a bad moved one the first day…

A dark oar surrounded Zen as Verloren loomed over him, scythe ready in hand and a creepy smile on his skeleton face as he looked about ready to strike under his master's command and ready to prove the kid wrong and back his master up.

"As you could see," begin Mitsukuni in his cheery voice, "Zen-chan is a necromancer! So if it is his wish, he could do it!"

The children paled over as Zen recomposed himself and Verloren disappeared, looking disappointed that he didn't get to cut anything, and looked down at the smiling Mitsukuni with a friendly smile of his own as he pulled out a candy from his pocket and handed Mitsukuni a piece of candy, in which Mitsukuni delightedly took and began to munch on.

"Right," Zen said. "Anyhow, as I was saying; get dressed in ten minutes. You well **all** participate in my class and **no** slacking off." Eyes Shikamaru, who became as strait as can be. "And that is all. As long as you do what you're supposed to, you won't feel my wrath, _right_ Killua?"

Killua gulped and moved closer to hide behind Eriol and replied, in a shaky voice, "Hai."

Zen smiled and turned his attention back to the others. "Ru."

"Hah?" Ru asked the smiling blond.

"Do you still have some weight seals with you?"

"No, why would I?"

"Oh, well because I needed them for the gang."

"Ohhh. I see. Time already hah? I can quickly draw some up for you if you want. I am one of the seal masters of the Namikaze clan after all. Or if you want, I could just go and ask Grandpa-"

"No, no," Zen quickly interrupted, waving his hands. "No need to bother Minato and interrupt his class. Just draw them for me. I need them right now."

"Find, but I need paper and-" Ru stopped when he saw Naomi holding out a tray to him with papers, a blush and a ink tablet on the tray, smiling. Ru happily took them and began to write down the words for the seal.

"Well then, while he's doing that, Killua," points to Killua, "go and give me 5000 laps around the grounds and be back on time to get your locker and uniform. Oz will go with you to make sure that you don't sheet."

Killua disappeared into a flash of thin air, followed closely by the smiling Oz while Ru handed Zen the finished seals and Naomi put the tray away…somehow.

"Now than," Zen tuned back to the others, "if the boys would please follow me to your locker room and girls follow Madam Hooch. She will be watching you in your locker room to make sure that you all behave and are out on time while I," Zen turned to the boys and smiled, "watch the boys." The boys shivered as they followed Zen into their locker room.

**~Boys Locker Room~**

The boys went inside the room on the left side of the gym and found four rolls of locker, one roll red for Gryffindor, yellow for Hufflepuff, blue for Ravenclaw, and green for Slytherin.

"Alright you brats," Zen called out over their heads as he put down the bucket of uniforms, locks, with their combinations written on the paper attached to them, and something else beside the lock box, on each side of his desk. "Line up in the order of your last names in front of my desk and I well hand you your uniforms, body colon so that you all don't _stink_ for class and don't need a shower until classes are finished, and your locker number as well as combination while I record down your locker number and locker combo. In case you forget, you could come and ask me, but i'll come with a pierce. Oh, and there is no sharing lockers, uniforms, locker combination, or anything else. If I found out that you're doing something like that, you'll find yourselves in Hell faster then you can say 'sorry', ya hear? Also, if you loss something, be it your books, uniforms, locks, whatever, just come up to the Lost and Found," points to his right where stood a book shell and some baskets around it, "and find your things there, since whatever is lost in here well appear there. Got it? Good." And he sat himself down on the chair while the students lined up in front of his desk.

Shino was the first to go up and get his uniforms, body colon, and lock and he received 1A for the first years Hufflepuff boys, which was the first locker on the bottom roll of the Hufflepuff side of the lockers, and so on and so forts, with each house starting at 1A for their House locker. Zen only handed the kids their locker and uniforms as he said their info out loud and have the quills write down the information, mines the combination that Zen needed to do in secret, down on it's own.

Shino's uniform consisted of a yellow shirt with short sleeves and has the Hufflepuff House animal, a badger, on it and under that was a box for writing down his name. And black shorts with the word "Hogwarts" on the left leg where, underneath it, was a small box for names. For winter wears, it was a yellow sweater and a long black pants with the same design as the short.

Gryffindors was a red shirt with short sleeves and has the picture of a lion on it and a box under it for names. Same black shorts. For winter, it was just like the Hufflepuffs, but the sweater is red and the animal is a lion.

Ravenclaw got blue shirt with the picture of the eagle on it and same black shorts. Same thing for winter, but the sweater is blue and the picture is of an eagle.

Slytherins got green shirts with the picture of a snake on it and same black pants. Same thing for their winter time uniform.

When it was Oz's turn, Zen had just kept his uniform, colon, and lock on his desk without showing the combination to his lock and moved down the list.

Finally, it was almost Killua's turn and everyone was getting anxious as to when he'd come and if he'd make it or not. And just when they all thought that he won't and that he was doomed, the white hair boy stumbled into the room, all sweaty and breathless from his run, with Oz following right behind him with a smile as he skipped over to Zen and got his things before going to his locker and getting dressed.

"Now your uniforms need to be washed and clean each and every week, or when it starts to get really smelly. So you well all have to take it to the laundry room when that happens and have it back for class and make sure to use your colon that I give you after each class. Won't want to snick, would you? Otherwise you'll just have to run around in your school uniform instead if you don't have it because, like I said, you well all participate in my class weather you're dressed out or not, and then end up looking like this brat over here," said Zen as he gestured to Killua, who was slumped over his desk as he went up to get his uniforms, colon, and lock.

"I hate you," Killua whispered to Zen though grind teeth without the Wizards hearing him.

Zen snorted as Killua went off to his locker and began to get dressed.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Sasuke, come see me," Zen ordered.

The kids did as they were told, passing by the warn out Killua on their way up to see their sensei and feeling for him, though they also wondered if the two knew each other with the way they interacted with one another.

"Put this on your stomach." Zen pushed four paper seals up to the boys as they took it and stared at it. "Or I'll do it for you." And they quickly did as they were told to.

"Now, add chakra to it and let it move through your body."

The kids did as they were told and Naruto instantly dropped to the ground in a heap, causing a giant crack on the ground as well as a loud crashing sound and for every heads to turn their way.

**~Girls locker Room~ **

The girls stopped what they were doing and looked to the other side of the gym, where the boy's locker room was, in wonder of what had just happened when they heard the loud crash.

A tick mark appeared on Kanako's head as her hands bottled into a fist and she looked ready to hit something, but then Naomi patted her on the shoulder and she relaxed a bit.

"What was that?" Hinata asked, concerned for the boy's safety.

Naomi smiled and answered, "It's probably the weight seal that Ru-kun created."

Hinata turned to her. "Weight seal?"

Naomi nodded as she handed a paper seal to Hinata. "Put that on your stomach and slowly add chakra to it to gain weight," she intersected. "Make it so that you have a bit of trouble moving around."

Hinata took it with confusions on her face and did as she was told.

"Alright girls!" came Madam Hooch's voice from the front of the room. "It's time to go out side and show those boys what girls could do! Everybody out!"

And the girls closed up their lockers with all their belongings in it and left to go out into the field once again, all in the same house uniforms and given almost the same instructions as the boys, with a little added in from Madam Hooch.

**~Boys Locker Room~**

"Slowly add your chakra to it to gain weight."

**"And you're just telling me this now, you crazy teacher!"** Naruto yelled from his place kissing the floor.

Zen looked up at the kids before looking down at Naruto, who was flat on the ground, and smiled. "Ops. Guess I was too late." He looked up at everyone. "Alright, everyone out!" then looked down to Naruto as the boys begins to leave the room through ways of the back door and out into the grounds. "You better get up and go if you don't want to run. Honestly, I thought you had better control then that _Naru-chan_." And he walked out.

Naruto quickly got up and ran after him.

**~Outside~**

The boys and girls were all out and Hinata was looking though the boys for the gang when she spotted them and went up to them, along with Naomi and Kanako.

"What happened?" she asked with concern in her voice.

The boys smiled and Sasuke said, "Just a little incident-"

BLAM.

Everyone turned around to find Naruto's fist hitting Zen's opened palm from behind, his eyes a demonic red. Then, Zen fling Naruto up into the air and towards the group as Ru, Chrono, and Oz caught him and calmed him down. The gang sweat dropped and Hinata walked over to Naruto, who was standing up and brushing himself off when she was interrupted with the site of seeing her sensei flying over head and collided with a tree, hard.

"Damn it!" he shouted from his place under said tree as leaves fell on him. "What the heck, Kana?"

Everyone turned around to the one responsible only to find that said girl was already walking up to Zen, her sword drown.

"You made a crack in the boy's locker room, that's what!" came her replied as she laughed for him and Zen quickly moved out of the way.

"Wait!" Zen shouted. "I can explain-"

But it was no use. Kanako had already gotten to him, and these began the screaming terror of Zen Verius as they disappeared into the woods. The man that they've never seem in such conditions before, was now being chased and beaten to a bloody plumed by a 12 year-old girl, with a sword in her hand!

"Well, no use stopping them now," Chrono said blankly.

"Guess we should start class?" Naomi looked to Eriol, who gave a signal for Mitsukuni to begin.

"Alright!" Mitsukuni shouted. "Why don't we start with 100 laps around the school?"

"100?" some kids shouted back, shocked.

"What?" Mitsukuni questioned. "Too much?"

Ru sighed, "Mitsukuni." He then stepped up. "Three laps around the field in 12 minutes. Oz and Killua, help them."

"What?" Killua shouted out in protest. "I'm running again?"

"I'll go," Chrono volunteered and walked off with Oz and the rest of the class to get started on their run.

"Zen's student wait right there!" Oz shouted over to the gang in a happy tone of voice and the gang stayed put. "You guys well be doing something else instead!"

"Ru-chan," Mitsukuni said to Ru.

Ru nodded. "Right. Naomi-san, you well take… Hinata-san and help her with her water infinity."

Naomi nodded and went up to Hinata. "Let's go, Hinata-chan," she said with a kind smile.

"Hai," Hinata said as she walked off with Naomi to a pound by the field to work on her water element.

"Killua," Ru went on, "you well take Sasuke-san and work with him on what is need." Killua nodded and took Sasuke away. "Eriol-san will take Shino-san and Shikamaru-san."

"Right," Mitsukuni said as Eriol took his two students away for training. "I'm guessing that you'll have Naru-chan start on seals, right, Ru-chan?" Ru nodded. "Okay then, Usa-chan and I well go and join the run!" and Mitsukuni ran off to catch up with the others, leaving only Ru and Naruto.

Ru took out the sealing kit again, from out of nowhere, and sat down under the tree to began his lesson. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but…" and he began to explain to Naruto about sealing and begins teaching him under the tree.

Sometime later, Zen and Kanako finally returned and got back to what the class was doing, which was working on target practice, and Zen took over from there. Both of them looked different. Zen had some burses on his body, but he seemed happy… happier then he should be and Kanako was… blushing a bit and her smile was really nice, understandably since she'd just vent. But _blushing_?

Later that night at dinner, the gang found themselves trying to piece together all the information they were given today. They now had a new light and respect to their seemingly harmless new friends, who were all enjoying dinner as normal and they made a list of all the things they've learns o far:

_1. Ru is a part of the Namikaze clan, a seal master, and the grandson of Namikaze Minato, one of their professors and could be revived Hokage._

_2. Killua is afraid of Zen._

_3. Zen seems to know their new friends well._

_4. Their new friends are not who they seem to be._

_5. Their sensei fears Kanako… for some reason._

_6. They're all somehow connected._

_7. Mitsukuni and Ru both have a complex family history._

_8. The Vessalius family and the Verius family holds some standings in the magic realm._

_9. Zen is the head of the Verius family yet became a coach for Hogwarts._

_10. Killua and Professor Hitsugaya are brothers and had a very interesting past together which Zen knows about._

_11. The Sorcerer Stone created by Clow Reed has the power to revive a soul back to life and that it was possible that Namikaze Minato is their Fourth Hokage brought back to life by the stone and if so, than something is really up and their new friends and sensei are even more suspected._

That night, Hinata had a dream about the man again. This time, she saw him standing under a sakura tree by a pond full of lotus in the middle of a beautiful full moon night, crying.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry, Hinata. Sorry…"

And Hinata woke up in the middle of the night, crying again as the moon shines its light on her and Miyuki comforted her.

* * *

**More then 2 reviews for me to up load a new chapter for this story. **


End file.
